We'd Be Together
by Maci-bby
Summary: COMPLETE! High school. SasuNaru. Yaoi, friends! Sasuke's shy, Naruto's scene and popular. Sasuke likes Naruto. Better than it sounds. Fun ensues! Just read please? I suck as summaries. Blehh.
1. Encounters With The Blonde Kind

**Summary: Okayy, so high school fic!! Plenty of OOCness, bet on that, buahahaha. So Sasuke and Naruto go to school together. Naruto is the cool, populr, fun-loving scene kid. Sasuke's kind of quiet and shy. He holds secret feelings for Naruto. (Who wouldn't? That boy is finne. hahaha) Fun ensues. :)**

**Disclaimer: No. I won't say it. :( I will NOT say that I don't own Naruto. GIIIIIIVE ITTTT TOOO MEEEE!! D: **

**:) On with the storyyyy!! **

--Sasuke's p.o.v.--

What on _Earth_ was I thinking, coming to this party? I didn't know half the people here, for Christ's sake. But because that _stupid Dobe_ invited Gaara, Kiba and me, I had to come. About ten minutes in Kiba had been drug off by some girl, Hinata I think, and five minutes later Gaara had spotted Neji and sauntered off. Now I stood, leaning against the wall with a drink in my hand, scanning the hordes of kids, most of whom I'd seen before at school and never talked to, for Naruto, the only reason I was there.

After about ten minutes, I decided I should walk around and check the place out. Setting my drink down on an unknown table, I worked my way through the crowd. The music was blaring and the heat was almost ubearable. I walked through the kitchen and dining room, smiling as some extremely drunk guy stumbled across my path and pulled a vase down with him. I cringed to think how the parents of the party-thrower would react when they got home on Monday. I made my way back to the living room and sat down on the couch. I was developing a headache, just great. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, willing it away. I jumped when someone grabbed my shoulder and looked up to see the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"So this is where you've been, Sas! I've been looking all over for you!" Naruto said with a huge grin. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I haven't exactly been in hiding." I stated. I raised one eyebrow and tried to look nonchalant. I had a feeling it wasn't working. Naruto had a twinkle in his eye; something mischievous that I was accustomed to seeing. We had three out of four classes together(**1**) and I usually saw a lot of his little pranks and jokes take place. We didn't talk too much, something I strongly disliked, but it was because I didn't really talk to anyone and he was always talking to everyone. I really only ever talked to Gaara and Kiba, Neji and Tenten sometimes, and Naruto. The only reason he'd invited me tonight was because we had new seating arrangements in physical science and he sat at my lab table now (somthing I had silently thanked God for). I got to drool over him every day as he sat next to me in his tight, colorful shirts and hoodies and even tighter skinny jeans. I got to help him with his work constantly because..well, he never was the brightest croyon in the box. Which I always thought odd because he was the brightest person I'd ever seen.

So, naturally, I was wary of that twinkle in his eye and grin on his lips.

"Come on. Upstairs. Everybody's waiting. We're gonna play truth or dare. I told them we absolutely _could not_ play unless you were there. So come on!" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the couch.

I shrugged and nodded. "Okay. I'm game." I laughed back, giving myself brownie points for not stuttering when I talked to him.

"Great. Follow me!" he shouted, keeping hold of my hand to pull me along, towards the stairs.

I enjoyed the view from the back, watching his hips sway in his tight, black jeans and neon-purple hoodie. It was almost a shame that people could look _that_ good. He lead me to a room off to the left of the landing on the second floor. He pushed the door open and pulled me through, letting go of my hand.

There was a circle of people on the floor, all sitting indian style and talking animatedly. There were two empty spaces in the circle near the wall that Naruto and I took. I looked around the circle and realized that the circle was all guys, and mostly people I new. I was seated next to Gaara, Kiba was across from us, sitting with Neji and Lee. Next to them sat a lazy kid from my second period, Shikamaru, who was pretty cool when he was awake and an older guy whose name I believed to be Kakashi. On the other side of Naruto was a guy I'd only ever heard referred to as 'Rochi'(**2**) and on the other side of him was another older guy named Iruka.

"All right guys, let's kick this off." The 'Rochi' kid said, pulling a bottle from behind his back. Everyone murmered in agreement and conversation died down.

"Okay guys. Let's lay down some ground rules!" Naruto shouted. "It's truth or dare. I'm sure everyone knows how to play? Well, if you don't answer a truth and if you don't do a dare, you have to suffer the _consequenes_. We'll decide upon consequences as a group so we can make sure nothing too horrible is dared, though it might just be worse if we decide as a group.. Anyway, we'll go counter-clockwise. Starting with Rochi! Now spin that bottle, man!!" Naruto practically yelled, grinning uncontrollably. There were several woots following as Rochi reached out and grabbed the bottle, spinning it lightly and watching it until it landed on Kiba, who smirked and looked to Rochi.

"Well, Kiba, truth or dare?" he asked slyly.

"Heh, truth I guess." he said, a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Ahh, my favorite. All right, is it true.. that you used to participate in the icecapades for preteens?" Rochi smirked at his question and Kiba's blush grew to cover his entire face. He sputtered and stuttered until finally muttering a yes and nodding. There was a chorus of laughs before he huffed and told everyone to shut up. I laughed and rolled my eyes. And I thought that was just a rumor. He reached forward and grabbed the bottle, spinning it violently. Drama queen.

I watched it spin and shuddered when it landed on me.

"Haha, well Sasuke, truth or dare?" he asked with a glint in his eys. I knew I would be asking for trouble, but I went ahead and answered truth anyway.

"Awesome!" he shouted, and I could feel my stomach drop. "All right, Sasuke, is it true that..you are still a virgin!?" he asked excitedly. I raised an eyebrow. Well, he was being a little bit childish.

"No, that's not true." I answered monotonously.

"It's not!?" he shouted, reminding me of the boy sitting beside me briefly. I chuckled at the look on his face.

"No." I said simply.

"With who? Who was the lucky lady?" he asked. Again, I rolled my eyes. Something I just couldn't stop doing.

"It was a guy. I'm gay, buddy." I said with a smirk in my words.

There was a chorus of 'I KNEW IT!'s and 'YES!' and I looked over to see that Naruto was one of both of these groups. My heart swelled at this small action. I reached forward and grabbed the bottle. I spun it swiftly and it landed on the boy sitting next to me. I smirked. Oh how interesting this night would turn out to be. l

"Ahh, Naruto. Truth or dare, old friend?" I asked him. He tilted his head to the side to think for a moment before answering with a loud, "Truth!"

"Okay.. Is it true that..you think I am ungodly sexy?" I winked at him and he brust out laughed, though I noticed a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yes, that is undoubtedly true, you hunk." he said, grinning. Everyone laughed and he grabbed the bottle, spinning it twice. (The first time, it landed on himself.) The second time, it landed on Gaara and he promptly went with dare.

"Hmm...Okay Gaara, I dare you to strip to Hollaback Girl." Naruto giggled out. For the first time in all the years I'd known Gaara, he blushed and stuttered.

"Fine." he said. Naruto clapped his hands together like a little kid before jumping up to put a CD in the stereo in the corner of the darkened bedroom. Seconds later, the voice of Gwen Stefani flowed from the speakers and Gaara stood to begin his little show.

_I heard that you been talking _

_And you didn't think that I would hear it._

Gaara mouthed along with the music and swung his hips to the beat, slowly removing clothes. I laughed loudly at the sight, so foreign and unfamiliar. I leaned over to Naruto, now sitting next to me, and whispered "This was a great dare. Great job." and I smiled into his ear. He shivered slightly and smiled. He glanced over at me and I saw the small blush on his cheeks. I guessed it was the alcohol that made me so comfortable, or maybe he just made me naturally comfortable, but I was thankful regardless.

About four stupid dares and two shocking truths later, it was Neji's turn. He spun the bottle and it rolled to land on me. I decided to go with dare.

"Okay, Sasuke. I dare you.. to kiss Rochi!!" he shouted, with a smirk. My eyes got wide and my jaw dropped. I'd never even talked to the guy before! I looked over to him and he winked before getting to his knees and inching over to me. I looked over to Neji to glare at him before getting to my knees and reaching around to grab Rochi's neck. I pressed my lips to his and he responded quickly. One of his hands was soon entangled in my hair and the other on my hip. He deepened the kiss even more and nibbled on my lip, to which I gasped at and he used the oppurtunity to shoot his tongue out and enter my mouth. He explored every cavern of my mouth before we both needed air and I pulled back. He laughed and licked his lips with a snake-like tongue before moving back to his spot in the circle. It was silent for a couple of seconds before everyone either laughed or wolf called. I did notice that this time, Naruto was neither of those groups. He looked slightly irritated, maybe jealousy?

--

The game lasted about 20 minutes longer until the dares started getting dumber and people got antsy for alcohol. Naruto was one of the first few to leave the room and I followed him out not more than a minute later.

Though he'd only slipped out of the room minutes earlier, I couldn't find him anywhere after that. Not until about half an hour before I left. I had walked outside to get some fresh air, the noice and the heat and Naruto's abscence had become annoying and the headache I'd sworn off earlier was threatening to come back. I stepped outside onto the front porch and walked around back, to the relatively empty area around the pool. I walked farther off, towards a garden and sat down on a bench, sighing. _I wonder where Naruto slipped off to.._ Just as I thought this, I spotted a blonde head of hair farther into the garden. I stood and walked forward, plopping down next to him. He looked up and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. My brows furrowed for a short moment before I brushed it off. Alcohol was flowing freely through my system and I wondered somewhere in the sober part of my mind if he'd been drinking too. I'd heard from many a people that he was a drinker, but I think you shouldn't always believe rumors.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, looking over at him. It was a long moment before he answered.

"Nothing. Just..needed some air. This party's a total bust anyway." he said quietly, stretching and yawning. I nodded and noted that everything sort of looked like it was spinning. Ahh, the effects of alcohol.

"I think I had too much to drink." I said bluntly. He snorted and agreed.

"Hey, Naruto?" I questioned.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you look upset earlier? When I kissed Rochi?" I asked him. He looked hesitant to answer at first.

"It was nothing really." he said and I figured there was something wrong with him.

"Hey, is everything okay with you, Naru?" I asked. He nodded but I could still tell he was tense.

"Naruto, I think I'm gonna take off, okay?" I stated, standing and brushing grass and dirt from my pants. He smiled up at me and nodded. He stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you out front." he said. We walked out front in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a silence. We stood in the front driveway and stood for a minute before I turned to him.

"I'll see you Monday then?" I said and he nodded and I started out on the walk home. I was too much to drink in me to think about Gaara or Kiba or anything else but Naruto and how he'd been right, the party was a bust.

"Hey Sasuke!" he yelled out at me as I wakled away. I turned back with my eyebrows raised.

"Umm..yes?" I wondered what he wanted.

"Earlier. When I was acting weird. Or, why I was upset. It's cause.. well, I.. I just think you're pretty cool. You know? Heh, I'll see you around." he said, grinned, waved, and turned back to the house.

I wasn't sure or anything, because I didn't have much experience with the relationship thing (other than that one mishap where I'd lost my virginity to this kid that used to live in my neighborhood and we'd been curious) but I was pretty suspicious of myself. Suspicious that I was falling for this Naruto kid.

--

I slumped back against the wall and stared at the white porcelain devil that sat in front of me. I wanted to kill it. Attack it. How dare it sit there and mock me! I could hear it.

_Haha, Sasuke. How stupid of you to go out and get __**that**__ drunk. And now you have a hangover! Exactly what you deserve!!_

I stood and wiped my mouth with a towel laying conveniently near. I brushed my teeth and opened the medicine cabinent to pull out some Advil, practically mortified to find there was only one more miracle pill left. It was going to be a long day, I could tell. What with the ringing in my ears and all. All I wanted to do was lay in bed and suffer through the the hangover. I walked, dragging my feet back towards the bedroom from the bathroom. Right before I opened the door to my room, I heard a knock on the front door. Great, just what I needed. Company. With a snarl set in place, I turned on my heel and made my way downstairs and to the front door. There were a couple more knocks before I opened it.

"Yeah?" I grumbled as I opened the door. Standing there at my door holding a paper sack, dressed in skinny jeans and a blue Cobra Starhip tee, was the latest object of my affections.

"Gee, somebody is in total hangover mode, eh?" he said, smirking.

"N-Naruto..What are you doing here?" I asked, completely shocked to see him so soon. I mean, it was just Saturday.

"You were pretty tore up last night. I was fairly sure that you wouldn't be too great today. So I wanted to bring you by some stuff. Mind if I come in?" he answere, gesturing to the paper sack and then to the inside. I was sure I looked bewildered and stupid, but eventually I gathered my bearings and moved aside to let him in, nodding dumbly.

He stepped inside and took it upon himself to walk straight to the kitchen. I followed him and wondered how he knew automatically where it would be, let alone where my house even was, until I remembered that Kiba had probably told him.

"So, I brought you some soup, some nice ginger ale for that stomach and crackers for the soup. Oh, and Advil. Can't get through a hangover without Advil. And a Get Well Soon card. I think you'll like it, but you can't read it 'til I'm gone!" he said, pulling stuff out of the bag and laying it out on the counter, crumpling hte bag up and throwing it away when he was done.

"Th-thanks.." I said, absolutely stunned.

"So Sasu, want any soup or anything?" he said.

"Um..no thanks. My stomach feels pretty queasy." I answered. Naruto smiled and nodded. He looked down kind of shyly and said ok.

"How bout you and me chill out and watch som tv for awhile?" he proposed and I didn't hesitate before I nodded and directed him to the living room.

For the rest of the afternoon we watched television and movies and stuffed our faces with soup, me chasing mine with Advil and ginger ale. We laughed up a storm and danced around, until the hangover kicked in again and I felt that wave of crappy feeling come back. Naruto sighed and stood to leave.

"This time, I really will see you Monday. Feel better, Sas. We're hanging out next weekend, btw." he said joyfully, and I had no reason to disagree. I nodded and walked him to the door, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." I said. As he walked out the door and down my front porch steps, I shouted out to him.

"Naruto!" He turned and looked back at me, eyebrows raised.

"Thanks! For the soup and Advil and..everything. Thanks." I said, blushing. He smiled, bounded back up the steps and hugged me tight. He kissed me on the forehead and with that, he was gone shouting a "No Problem!" over his shoulder.

I walked back in the house feeling on Cloud Nine and made my way to the kitchen. I took the card out of the envelope. 'Get well soon...' it said on the front. I smiled and opened it. 'Feel better soon, teme. I'll see you soon. In my dreams. ;) -N'

I jogged up the stairs, and napped with a smile on my face.

--

1 - I have four classes a day, all of them an hour and a half.

2 - 'Rochi' is Irochimaru. hahahaha.

3 - I thought there was one..huh..guess I missed it?

Well, that's one chapter down. Review if you want more? I'm not sure if I want to keep going with this one..Peace out guys.

Maci :)


	2. Guys in Red Pants

**Why, what's this? Another chapter? A point that Maci has never reached before in all of her writings on ff.n? There are many things to be said about such an amazing occurence. Many, many things. But, for now, we'll just say..**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to go over this? I mean, I can barely wake myself up in the morning to get ready for school on time. How could I ever successfully create a show? Of course, I didn't think I could write a story that people would review, either. All right, so I **_**maybe **_**own Naruto, but probably not. Probably. ;)**

**Gonna warn you now, there might be some foul language, bits of underage drinking, a slutty boy in red pants, and lots of glomping. :)**

**Here goes nothing..**

--Sasuke's p.o.v. (of course!)--

I learned a lot about Naruto the week after that party. We spent a lot more time together now. We sat together in all of our classes, ate lunch together, he even gave me a ride home once in his old, beat-up Jeep with the bad paint job and the mix-matched rims, blaring Jimmy Eat World's Bleed American and making elderly people cringe. I learned, for one, that there was a lot I'd never noticed about Naruto. And that there was a lot I wanted to learn. Since the first bell that Monday, I'd been infatuated with the blonde, stealing glances at him during tests, watching his lips as he talked and dreaming of..well, other things if you get the drift that my dirty mind is going in. There were things abut him I'd never noticed before. Like the way he chewed his lower lip when he was really trying to concentrate in physical science. Or the way a single, golden strand of hair always fell in his eyes during algebraic connections. I had positively never noticed before the way that when he laughed, his eyes squinted closed and he tilted his head back far enough to see his very back teeth. (Which, I also noted, were perfectly straight and white.) I'd even come across his many different smiles, that changed for practically every different situation.

One major thing that came to my attention was that there were many things about him I _didn't _know. Both little things and big things. Like where he was from, and what happened with his family to drive him to move out on his own into an apartment not far from my own. I wanted to know a lot, little things mostly, and he sure wasn't giving out any hints. Which made me want to know the biggest thing of all: why was Naruto so guarded?

During the week, I also learned several things about msyelf that I hadn't been aware of. Like, for example, the way I spent a lot of my time unconciously trying to get him to laugh that huge, teeth-bearing laugh. Or the way my heart swelled when I achieved in doing that, whether he was laughing at my joke or an awkward attempt at one. I didn't know that I was capable of blushing, stumbling, or stuttering, but in the first week that Naruto and I were really friends, I learned that maybe I hadn't been capable of those things before, but the dobe was definitely capable of making me.

In those few days, I also noticed and actually appreciated the number of friends Naruto had. In between classes, Naruto, Gaara and I would walk together from our lockers to our next class and countless people would come up and say hi to him, and then turn to Gaara and I curiously. I met more people than I knew existed in that school. Granted, some I knew and some I'd seen at the party and others had been in my classes before, but I'd never bothered to even learn their names.

The Friday of that week, I walked into first block and was immediately attacked by Naruto. He 'glomped' me, yelling "Shashkeee!!' as I fell to the floor. I grunted as my back hit the hard linoleum floor and my head bounced down and back up. I lay there with my eyes shut tightly as Naruto climbed back off of me. I opened my eyes to see him standing above me in a black Motion City Soundtrack shirt(**1**) and tight, white and black checkered skinny jeans, topped off with the same ratty Vans he wore every day. He was now grinning sheepishly, a light blush sprayed across his cheeks and eyes squinted. He scratched the back of his neck and poked me in the leg with a toe.

"Hehe, sorry Sasuke. I was excited to see you." he chuckled. I glared at him and didn't say anything. I hoped I was coming off as intimidating as I was aiming for. It would cover up the fact that on the inside I was marveling at how cute he was when he grinned.

"Hn. Whatever. Just help me up." I said, huffing. He let out another light chuckle and offered me a hand. I yanked myself up glared at him once more before making my way over to my desk towards the middle of the class, which just so happened to be next to him. We plopped down and I turned to him.

"So, what's got you all spastic and excited this morning?" I asked, stretching.

"Ugh, are you serious?! We're hanging out this weekend! Starting tonight! Duh." he said, smiling stupidly.

"Oh really, now?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! And here's what we're gonna do. Tonight, we're going to a party over on Sedgefield Drive in Taylor Estates.(**2**) Then, you're gonna drive us back to your house and I'm spending the night. We're gonna spend allll weekend hanging out. Doesn't that sound great!?" he filled me in with that electirc spark in his eyes that he got when he talked about something that he was really excited about, like when he talked about instant ramen or music. Just the sound of his voice so hurried and ecstatic, words flying from his mouth, was enough to make me smile.

"Okay. I guess that's pretty good. When you thought this up, I've no clue, but looks like you've got everything all planned out." I stated, still smiling at his big, blonde head nodding so excitedly.

"You bet! I've even got clothes in my locker and I got a ride with Shikamaru to school today, so we're all set! Meet me at my locker after fourth block and we'll swing by your house a- don't look at me like that- and I'll drop my stuff off, we'll settle in, then head over to Sedgefield, then let the night take us wherever! Sound perfect or what!? High five me, man!" he threw his arm up in the air and I slapped it enthusiastically.

Why not let him get pumped up? Sure, I hated it when people made my plans or demanded me to do something, but when he did it, I didn't mind too much. In fact, I was flattered that he remember that we were supposed to hang out, let alone make plans and want to spend his weekend with me.

"All right!!" he shouted. "Finally! Some spunk from you!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed along with him. The rest of the day, I practically floated through all of my classes. It was practically intoxicing, sitting next to him. Listening to his voice, smelling his scent (if I can say that and not sound too freaky), I was very glad I'd decided to go to that party that Friday night. After the last bell I met him at his locker where he proceded to glomp me again, sending me reeling back to the floor. He hopped up quickly and brushed himself off, picking up his backpack that had been slung to the side. I looked at him in an annoyed manner and thought of how sore my back would be.

"Must you insist on _tackling me_ every time I see you?" I asked with venom, grabbing the hand offered me roughly and yanking myself to a standing position.

"Hehe, oh don't be sour, Sasuke. It was just a little love push!" Naruto said laughing.

"Uh, nuh uh! You just fricking football tackled me! Do you know how many back problems I'm going to have?" I continued with my rant.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. Don't be such a sourpuss. I'm beginning to look forward to our _hugs_." he smiled sweetly at me, batting his eyelashes and reaching up to twirl a piece of hair between his fingers. I scoffed.

"Oh please. The only reason you enjoy them is because _you_ aren't on the recieving end." I argued, crossing my arms and huffing. I was half playing along, half actually being that childish. It really hurt, okay?!

"Don't be a wittle baby, Shashke. Come on. To the batmobile!!" Naruto shouted. He threw his backpack over his shoulder, slammed his locker shut, and slapped my ass before taking off at a jog.

"Oh, I'm gonna **kill** you, Uzumaki!" I yelled, laughing, and running to catch up with him.

--

We hopped out of my car, a Dodge Avenger(**3**), and headed up to my apartment, Naruto leading the way. He stepped out of the way for me to unlock the door before taking off and disappearing. I shook my head and headed to the kitchen to grab a Pepsi from the 'fridge. I kicked off my shoes and sauntered into the living room, plopping down on the couch and throwing my feet up to rest on the coffee table. It was awfully quiet. I blinked. And again.

"Naruto?" I asked aloud, into the quiet of the living room. All of two seconds later, Naruto flew through the air from a completely unknown area and landed on the couch beside me.

"Hey, baby." he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes,

"Puh-lease. You wish." I said. I took a sip of my soda to distract myself so I would be able to fight off the blush threatening to rise to my cheeks. He snorted before leaning forward and turning the t.v. on.

"When's the party?" I asked to continue the conversation. He grinned.

"Soon. I guess about thirty minutes from now." he answered. I nodded. I was suddenly nervous. Here I was in my own house with the boy I had growing affections for. He was sitting merely inches away from me, laughing at my stupid jokes. What could be more perfect?

If someone had told me a month ago that I would be friends with Naruto Uzumaki, I would've laughed in their face. Sure, I'd talked to the dobe before. Plenty of times. Mostly because he never had a pencil and I always had an extra handy. And of course the fact that we had all four classes together and I was pretty much known for knowing how to do everything, so he'd asked me for help on his homework countless times, but that had always been as far as our conversations went. Some days when I'd finished explaining what we were doing to him and I was having a party in my head for not stuttering, he would ask me what I was doing that weekend, or why he never saw me at parties. I would usually freeze up and answer with a shrug, or a 'I'm busy. Busy, busy, busy.' And my hands would sweat and he would stare for a second before nodding and grinning and moving back to his seat. I would sigh with relief and await anxiously the next time the teacher introduced something relatively challenging to us.

"You know, Sasuke.." the blonde started, pulling me from my reverie of thoughts. I looked over and raised an eyebrow. Woot, go Sasuke! Keepin' it nonchalant! You really do out-do yourself.

"I've.. Well, for the past forever, I've wanted to be friends with you." Naruto said. His words sounded carefully thought out, a rarity with Naruto Uzuamaki.

"Oh really?" I mostly stated. He chuckled and continued.

"Yeah. All those times you helped me with my work in algebraic connections and physical science.. Well, do you remember me asking you what you were doing that weekend? I..I always hoped you'd catch the hint and ask about coming to the party. But you never caught on. So I'd just go back to my smile and wait for another lesson, and another party, and another oppurtunity to talk with you. You were always so interesting. I mean, I still don't know a lot about you. Sometimes, I'd at least mention where the party was that weekend and for a long time, I just showed up to see if you would show, and then leave. And then the other day, when you were moved to sit next to me, I figured 'shoot, Naruto, go for it!' I was pretty much ecstatic when you showed." we sat in silence for a long while before he laughed aloud.

"Pretty gay, huh?" he said, blinking slowly. My eyebrows furrowed. Naruto was afraid to invite me somewhere? He wanted to get to know me? Had for a long time? What was coming of this world!!

"No. Not at all. Actually, I'd wanted to get to know you too. For.. hehe, a while. And every time you asked me what I was doing, I would freeze up and stammer something completely retarded. Usually that 'oh, I'm busy. Busy, busy, busy!' How lame, right?" I shook my head again, laughing inwardly at myself. Naruto had turned out to not be as intimidating as I'd imagined. And not nearly as stuck up.

He smiled back at me. One of those smiles he smiled when his eyes squinted together and he showed all of his perfect teeth. I sighed, happy. Naruto looked up at the clock and his eyes widened.

"Teme! Look at the time! Woot, it's **party time**!! Let's goooo!" he shouted, jumping up and throwing his shoes on before bolting out the door. I smirked and slid my shoes off, turning the television off and closing the door behind me. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

--

It was about midnight, and I was sweating. It was annoyingly hot, annoyingly loud, and Naruto was annoyingly getting hit on by this dude in red pants. What the hell, right? Why hadn't I learned that the party scene was not for me? Why!? I'd been to a handful, and I always ended up outside, trying to get rid of the headache that taunted me.

But anyway, back to this idiot in the pants. I watched as he threw himself at Naruto, rubbing his hand up and down the blonde's arm and leaning in dangerously close to whisper sweet, idiotic nothings into the dobe's ear. I sat a safe distance away on a stool near a counter, drink in my hand. It was the first and probably last drink of the night. It was really only to distract my hands from their want to strangle this idiot. As I watched, it grew more and more obvious how uncomfortable Naruto was and how drunk this other imbosile was. I sighed in irritation, both for Naruto and my jealousy. I got up to grabbed an unopened can of beer and walked over to the two. I slid past the red-clad kid and over to Naruto.

"Here you go, babe. Sorry it took so long, I got held up at the drink table. Did you miss me?" I said slyly, leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek. He looked up at me, shock in his eyes, until realization formed and he smiled widely.

"As a mater of fact, I did. I was just about to tell my new friend here how much I missed my boyfriend. What were you saying?" Naruto said, playing along. He turned to the guy who now looked like a fish out of water.

"Uhh..You didn't mention any boyfriend.."the guy said. Apparently, this guy was either relentless or oblivious.

"I didn't? Well, I don't know how I could've forgotten." Naruto said, looking down confusedly. I smirked.

"If you'll excuse us, man. We're gonna run off and have a little dance. Like those pants." I grabbed Naruto's hand and winked at the guy before setting our drinks down and making a mental note not to come back to them.

I drug Naruto with me over to the dance floor and turned to him. We laughed together.

"Thank you! I thought I'd never get rid of that guy! I couldn't think of anything to do." He started to sway along with the music.

"I thought you looked uncomfortable. And besides. I wanted to dance!" I winked at him and grabbed his hips. We began to sway in tune and I noticed the red pants guy watching us. I also noticed that the dobe's cheeks were slightly flushed and I wondered if it was the crowd of bodies, or the closeness between us.

"You know, that guy's still watching us." I informed him. He looked over in the direction I nodded in and rolled his eyes.

"Let's give him a show then!" I raised an eybrow at his statement before Naruto's hands slinked behind my back and linked together.

A faster song came on and Naruto and I were grinding together. My breath came quickly. Sweat rolled down my back under my t-shirt, and I could feel the sweat on the back of Naruto's neck where my hand now rested. Our bodies moved completely in sync, fluidly, and I couldn't believe it was really happening. He rolled his hips into mine and looked up at me with clouded eyes and a smirk on his lips. I hadn't realized before how close we were in height. He was only about a half inch or so shorter than me. I laughed and bit my bottom lip. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but it felt like it was getting hotter in the stuffy room. I wondered absently how I'd gotten into this situation and thanked whatever God that had let it happen. I also absently recognized Naruto's voice singing along with the song. Our hands, our breath, they were everywhere, sometimes entwined. Just as I was thinking that I wouldn't mind this Heaven going on forever, the song came to an end and we stayed like we were for a few short moments, his hands around my neck and mine around his waist, his head buried in my neck, before we parted. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds and I'd never felt that exposed. It was like he knew everything about me, when I knew that he didn't. He smiled a small, genuine smile and nodded his head to the door. I grinned and followed him out. I looked over my shoulder to the corner I'd last seen the ignorant guy in gaudy red pants in, but he wasn't there and I thought to myself _serves him right._

Naruto and I stood some long moments on the front porch in silence. There was a dew on the lawn and the voices and music of the party echoed through the windows. I looked down at my feet and back to the blonde beside me. Our eyes conneccted and we shared a smile before Naruto spoke up.

"So, let's go find another way to entertain ourselves." he said quietly. I nodded and remembered back to the words he'd said to me at the last party.

"Yeah. This party's a total bust anyway." I said and started toward the car. His eyes sparked in recognition and he clambered into the passenger seat. I started the ignition and put it in reverse. He pulled his legs up into the seat and wrapped his arms around them. He looked out the window and as I backed out of the driveway I was fairly sure I heard him say, "Well..not a **total** bust." I smiled.

--

We drove aorund for a couple of hours, not really saying anything. The radio was blaring and we were singing along loudly and off key to most of the songs that came on. Half of them we didn't know, so we made up our own words. The city was a lot different at two in the morning, and you could really take everything in when you didn't have a destination.

We ended up driving out on a dirt path through the woods and parking on a large hill that overlooked the city. We got out and sat on the hood of the car and for a long time, kept to our silence. The music from the radio still played and we didn't have a need to say anything.

"I guess it was about two years ago now. I'm not sure..I think it was two years ago last month." Naruto stated, quietly, and I wondered if I he was talking to me or himself.

"Um.. what was two years ago?" I questioned, just as quietly. He looked over at me and back down to the town before continuing.

"I came out of the closet to my parents. It was a pretty nasty scene. I sat them down and my mother didn't say anything at first, but it didn't take long before she started crying and then my dad stood up and started yelling about was a disgrace to the family I was and how disgusting and worthless I was. Then he hit me, clear across the face. Looking back, I give him kudos. It was a damn good hit. But they gave me a week to get out of the house. I'm not sure where they stayed during that week, but I didn't see them the whole week. I only saw my mother that last day. It was a Saturday and I had Shikamaru over helping me move my stuff into my apartment when she came into my room, kissed me on the forehead and said, 'I'll always love you, son, but..you know how you're father is.' So..I walked out on her, and I haven't spoken to anyone in my family since then. I think it was two years ago." he repeated.

I blinked, puzzled. I wondered why he told me.

"Naruto..?" I questioned, not sure how to form the question.

"I just.. I just wanted you to know. Cause I think you wanted to know. If I was gay, and why I live by myself. I don't know. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell you." he said, now looking worried.

"No! I mean, no, it wasn't a bad idea. You were right, I was wondering. Umm.. I guess you want to know smething in return?" I asked uncertainly.

"You bet I do!" he said, enthusiastically. Where does this kid get his energy?

"Well, go ahead and ask." I urged.

"Okay, well.. Why do you live by yourself? What happened to your family?" he asked.

"Well.. I guess, in a way, that's where our stories are similar. They disowned me, but it wa completely the gay thing. I hated living with them. My father was always breathing down my neck, making sure I did everything perfectly and studied and made perfect grades and it was so..so damn stressful. Then I told them I was gay and that's when my father decided that I would never be good enough to work in the family business. Shit, I say fuck UchihaCorps. But my older brother, Itachi.. he was the whole reason they pushed me so hard. Itachi never did anything wrong. Everything he did, he did at the top of his game and better than everyone that competed against him. It was insane to me how he could be so perfect. I talked to him one night about it and he said that it wasn't really all it was cracked up to be. I wasn't sure what he was talking about then, but I have a right idea now. Well, I continued living with them a couple more months before it was too much. My father, constantly behind me calling me a faggot that would never succeed in the light of my brother. I couldn't stand it, so I moved out here and..well, here we are." I confessed. I didn't want to look at him, so I stared at the ground instead.

"So, we actually have a lot in common, huh?" he stated, smiling. I laughed and agreed. What a sick commonity we had.

"Hey, Sasuke?" he started.

"Hm?" I said, looking over to him.

"Thanks. For sharing. And I guess for listening. Now, let's get going. It's fricking cold!" he shouted, standing and stretching before heading for the car. I shook my head and looked back at the city once more before joining him in the warm car.

--

1 - props to xXkawaii-chaXx for the outfit, haha

2 - street near my neighborhood. haha.

That's it guys! For now, at least. Sorry updates are taking as long as they are, but I've been sick lately and with missing school, I've got a lot of make-up work. I wasn't sure where to end it, so I just stopped here. Next chapter will be the rest of the guys weekend together! Woot! So reviewssss, and make me happy, please! I appreciate each and every one!

Love you guys!!

xoxo Maci (purple button's right down there!!)


	3. Ice Cream and Bookstores and Ice Cream

**A/N: Sorry updates are taking so long! But I'm a busy girl, people. Lmao. Okay, so, third chapter. Yepp, I've only gotten here once before, on another account. But, alas, that was long ago on another account in another category with a story that has been deleted for a long, long time. I have never made it past a third chapter for any of my stories. Anything I've ever written! So, as I near this point, it is a monumental moment for me! Ahh, my parents would be so proud. If only I weren't writing about a homosexual relationship and emo kids. Hahaha, yes, I am a huge disappointment! :) Also, I have been asked when the title actually shows relevance to the story. Well, probably in this chapter, it will be tied in a little bit. You'll see!! But anyway, onnn with it!**

**Warning: It's yaoi, guys. If you don't like that, well, I'm sorry. Turn back now, I guess. And, maybe bad language. Sometimes it gets slipped in and I don't realize it. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: Mkay, so, I don't own Naruto. In any way, shape or form. So, stick that in your juice box and suck it? ...I should stop talking...**

**Oh, and, as always, Sasuke's point of view, babyyy. !!**

**SASUKEUCHIHANARUTOUZUMAKISASUKEUCHIHANARUTOUZUMAKISASUKEUCHIHA**

"Move your foot, dobe!"

"Urgnhn.."

"Dobe, stop kicking me! Ugh, Naruto, move it!"

"Ruhadn.."

"Naruto, you have **got** to be kidding me. There is **no way **you are still asleep!"

"..."

I groaned, wallowing in my misery. I glanced over to the night table and squinted at the clock as the blinking, neon numerals came into focus. I sighed heavily as I realized it was almost four in the morning and I was being kept awake by a blonde boy who just **had** to be the most restless sleeper on the face of the planet. Apparently, Naruto was a very wild sleeper. He'd been turning, tossing, kicking, flipping, things I'd thought to be impossible in a bed and I was, unfortunately, forced to be witness of it. He'd been absolutely unresponsive to my near death threats. Incoherent mumbles had been the closest thing to human conversings I'd come across. I sighed again and kicked off what cover I had been granted. All the kicking and rooting around had pulled all but a sliver of comforter off of my now shivering body. I was irate and felt I needed some caffeine to calm my nerves before trying the battlefield once again. And yes, I am aware that it would just keep me up and make me a nervous wreck, but I always had soda when I was stressed so leave me alone!

I shimmied out of bed and stumbled my way to the kitchen, grumbling to myself as Naruto's snores followed me into the hallway. If there had been any others in the household, they would have heard muffled curses and grunts as I yanked the refridgerator door open and grabbed my Coca Cola can angrily. Sure, I liked the boy, but come on! Of course it had been his idea to pile into my bed and tell wondrous ghost stories until we finally konked out uncomfortably, laying crooked on my bed and ignoring how close we were. I was secretly elated at the closeness. Or, rather, _had been _elated until I found out what a fitful sleeper he was. I sat down heavily at the round kitchen table and laid my head down on my arms. I closed my eyes and was close to dozing off before I jerked myself awake. I sat up and sighed, deeply, before looking out the window. I frowned as I saw the sky turning a lighter blue. _Just great. Almost daylight. I'll never get to sleep now if I don't.._ My train of thought was broken as I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned to find a half-asleep Naruto walking blindly into the kitchen, rubbing one eye with the palm of his hand and stifling a yawn.

"Hey, teme. Why are you up so early?" he questioned, plopping down across from me and reaching across to take a sip of my coke. I snorted at his sleepy, childish behavior. _He does look adorable.._ I couldn't help but smile to myself before I answered.

"I'm not up. I can barely sleep. Do you have any clue how wild you are in bed? No pun intended." I muttered at the end as a smile grew on his face.

"Welll, I might've had an idea. Sorry, I didn't warn you first, did I? Hehehe." he replied sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. _Of course not_.

"Whatever. I'm going to warn _you_, I am not a pleasant person when I'm grumpy. Coincidentally, when I don't get my sleep, I can get pretty grumpy. How do you suggest we fix this?" I spewed, already irritated at the lack of sleep. He tapped his finger on his chin a few moments before yawning, stretching, and leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms and stared at the table thoughtfully, as if actually thinking of a way to solve my dilemma. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I've got it!" he shouted excitedly, jumping to a standing position and assuming a superhero position. I laughed shortly at this before falling quiet to hear his solution.

"Okay! I propose I eat so much ramen, I'm so stuffed I simply _can't_ root around in bed!" he shouted, grinning his whisker-scarred cheeks off. I stared wide-eyed for a long moment before, unfortunately, crushing his dreams.

"Uh, no. Think of something else."

"But Sasukeeeee!"

"Nope. Can't have you getting fat now, can we?"

"Meanie!!"

"Well, yeah."

"Ugh, Sasuke! Stop that!"

I laughed and shook my head. I moved to stand and he reached over to finish off my soda before tossing it into the trash can. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms and legs. I looked over to the clock on the microwave. 4:45. _How stinking wonderful.._

I nodded my head towards the door to the kitchen, in the direction of my room, and he followed my to my room when I passed him. I stood in the middle of the room staring at my bed for a long moment before sighing and turning to Naruto.

"All right. We'll give this one more try. But if you kick me even _once_, it's the floor for you, Dobe." I informed him, using my matter-of-fact, I-run-this-show voice. He just grinned and nodded before launching himself into the pile of covers he'd left in his wake. I shook my head and wondered mildly why I put up with him before he looked back at me and pulled the covers back, patting the bed next to him and smiling sweetly at me. I grinned back and remembered exactly why.

And, surprisingly, I slept fairly well until about lunch time the next day.

**NARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKE(**THE NEXT DAY)**NARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKE**

I opened my eyes before quickly squinting them closed. I sighed and opened my eyes all the way. I blinked up at the ceiling for a few moments before yawning and looking over to my left. I smiled sleepily at the sight that welcomed me. There lay a sleeping Naruto, hair ruffled and sticking out in every direction, curled into a ball and snoring lightly. A trail of drool dribbled down his chin and I caught myself thinking once more how adorable he looked. I sat up and stretched before climbing out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, and making my way to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and preceded to take a quick shower. About ten minutes later, I exited the bathroom squeaky clean and rubbing my hair dry with a fluffy, white towel. As I entered the bedroom, the sight of Naruto once more made me smile, though he was no longer sleeping. He was sitting up in bed, scratching his head and yawning widely, showing all of his pearly whites.

"Hey teme." he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I nodded in greeting and threw the damp towel in his direction, not really aiming for him but satisfied to hear his grunt of indignance.

"Hey! Teme!" he now yelled in mock-anger. Oh, how two words could be said so differently.

"You'd better hurry and get a shower. The festivities of Saturday should begin soon, eh? I mean, it's already twelve." I stated casually, coaxing him to hurry up and get ready. I was ready to get the show on the road. He shouted happily and rushed off towards the bathroom. _Works like a charm, everytime. How easy to trick him. Seriously.. _

I was just slipping my feet into a pair of old DCs when Naruto bolted into my room, half naked save for some green boxers. He did a clumsy cartwheel before jetting out of the room. As he ran towards the living room, I caught the words printed on his backside. _I'm not Irish, but kiss me anyway!_ I smirked and rolled my eyes. Perfect for him. I walked over to my desk and checked my phone for text messages and found several, from Gaara, Kiba, and Neji. I pushed the phone into the back pocket of my skinny jeans and didn't bother replying. I looked up and out the window. Down on the street I could see a little brown-haired boy, about seven, playing kickball with a few other boys. A few yards away there were two old women chatting airily and a girl about thirteen rode her bike down the street. I ran a hand through my hair. It was a nice day. It even _looked_ warm and the sun shined happily. I didn't know why, but on days like today I felt aprehensive. I closed my eyes and soaked up the feeling of nothing being wrong for a moment. Everything was going pretty good just then. It was a lovely day; a lovely day to be spent with the boy you liked. I would have Naruto all to myself the whole day, in warm weather with birds chirping and green grass and it was a happiness I'd been without for a while. I turned from the window and smiled down at my feet. I hoped silently that everything went well. I stood in the silence of my bedroom before I realized I felt someone else in the room. I looked up to see Naruto, clad in a pair of bright blue skinny jeans and a black We The Kings shirt, leaning against the door frame with his arm crossed. He had a small smile on his face and a look that I couldn't place in his eyes. I smiled a questioning smile back and quirked an eyebrow. I looked around me before looking back to meet his eyes.

"What..what is it?" I asked, confused. He shook his head, the smile never leaving.

"I don't know if I've told you lately.. but, you look really cute when you're spaced out." he stated, smile transforming into a grin and eyebrows moving suggestively. Outwardly, I snorted in laughter and shoved him lightly before walking past him and out the door. But, that was outwardly. Inwardly, I was doing clumsier cartwheels than he and screaming like a nine-year-old girl with her first Barbie while my heart swelled. I was ecstatic and nothing was bringing me down any time soon. Well, too soon.

--In town, about 3:30-ish p.m.--

I was unconciously aware that he was talking. Yes, I was certain that Naruto was sitting beside me on the bench near a bus stop speaking animatedly about some joke or other, I believed it to be about the Lone Ranger and his garbage(1). I could hear his words, but they didn't quite register. In my mind, the words were muffled and stringing together. I nodded, once again unconciously, to agree with whatever he was talking about. I couldn't hear him clearly, because on this hot day in almost-summer, Naruto and I sat on a bench merely inches away from each other and while he talked, he licked slowly every now and then on a cold, dripping ice cream cone. I cursed God in every way I knew to in my head while watching him. It was evily tempting and it took everything I had to not dive at him and lick off the droplets of vanilla running down his hand just now, sure to make his hands sticky. I watched his tongue dart out to lap up the sweet cream and nodded like a zombie as he babbled, thinking I was intently listening to every word. I sat through every moment, using every bit of self-restraint I had in me to not jump him right then and there. But I couldn't, of course, jump him. Especially not in town, and especially since I was so flat out scared of rejection. I had a habit of convincing myself that everyone I liked was only in it for friendship. But don't you judge me! Hey, isn't that just like every other angsty teen out there? Anyway, I was relieved when he finally finished, crunching on the last of the cone and licking his fingers clean, a small plopping noise echoing out and mingling with other busy town noises as he moved from finger to finger.

"So, teme, anywhere in particular you need to head off to? Thanks for buyig that for me, by the way." he added on after a second thought. I nodded and looked around. I spotted a music store down the street and nodded towards it. When he caught sight of it, he nodded and we made our way over. The day had been going great, the time of it we'd been concious. We'd been basically walking around with no destination, going in any store that sparked any interest. Naruto had been telling joke after joke and I had doubled over a couple of times they were so funny. We spent about fifteen minutes in the music store before walking back out and heading on down the street. Farther ahead, I saw a book store and told Naruto I wanted to go in and pick up a book I'd been meaning to grab. He stopped at the door, causing me to stop and look back at him and furrow my brows together in confusion.

"Why aren't you.." I started, before he butted in.

"Hehe, it's the weekend. I'm not going any where near a book 'til I absolutely have to." Rooting himself to the sidewalk and crossing his arms, I decided that it would be best to leave him be and grab the book quickly. I rolled my eyes and told him to stay put, that I'd be right back. He nodded and leaned against the store window, and I continued in.

It took me about ten minutes to find the book, towards the back corner. _Finally! There it is. The Outsiders. Sweet._ I was at the front register with my money out when I caught sight of Naruto. I craned my neck to see the scene in front of me clearly, to make sure I wasn't seeing things. There in front of the book store was my Naruto being yelled at by some strange man, who appeared to be in his late forties. I could see Naruto's clenched fists and noted the way he seemed to cower in the man's wake. I slapped the money, enough to cover the book, down on the counter, grabbed the book in its bag and walked out hurriedly. When I opened the door to the shop, I also noticed the stream of people walking around them with their eyes downcast. Then, the man's words flowed through my ears and immediately, my blood began to boil.

"...and the fuck is this outfit!? Walking around disgracing the fucking Uzumaki name! I have a right mind to take you into an alley and beat you fucking senseless for your insolence! How _dare_ you do this to our family! _How fucking dare you!_ You are a disappointment! You ugly, faggot bastard! Do you--"he ranted. I took the two feet between us in one stride and shoved the man away from Naruto. Our eyes connected for a short second and I could see the mixed fear and relief in his eyes before I turned on the man.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to him like that?!" I shouted in anger. Instead of answering, he turned his malice-filled eyes back to Naruto.

"Is this your little fuck buddy? Your little boyfriend? Is this who turned you into a faggot, or just somebody to sleep around with? Answer me! Oh, please!" Naruto remained unresponsive and he turned back to me.

"Well, I guess he's gay _and_ mute. You tell me, boy. Are you his little faggot boyfriend!?" he shouted in my face. I chose not to grant him an answer.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are, but you have no right to talk to him like that. He's not ugly, he's more fucking beautiful than you could ever be. And He is _not _ a disgrace, nor a disappointment. He is the best fucking thing in my life right now and you are damn near dispicable for even thinking of telling him differently! He's a wonderful person and I advise you to never speak to him like that again. Or at all, for that matter." I returned.

"I'm the little asshole's father. I'll talk to him any damn way I please!" he bellowed. My eyes widened a fraction before I brushed the information aside and continued.

"I don't give a _flying fuck_ who you are. You will _never _speak to him like that again. Are we clear?" I reiterated. I glared at him menacingly and I could see him hesitate and calculate my threat. He seemed to come to the conclusion that it was a valid threat, because his stance relaxed a bit and he backed off. He snorted before speaking.

"Fine. I'm leaving anyway. It was a fucking mistake that I saw him at all. Ha, good luck with life _son_." he uttered in total disgust before stalking off. I fumed silently for a few moments before turning back to Naruto beside me. His eyes were still wide as he opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it again. He sighed.

"I.. I'm sorry he.. Well.. Thank you, Sasuke. I don't.. I.." he stuttered through his cluttered thoughts but I shook my head.

"Come on." I grunted and grabbed his hand.

It took about ten minutes to get back to my place. As we walked away from the book store, we brushed off many worried and condescending glances from onlookers that had seen the argument take place. Naruto and I were silent. I saw out of the corner off my eye his glances every now and then but I ignored them. I was too steamed to talk just yet and I was letting the walk work it out of me. We were almost there and he gripped my hand tightly; the one I'd forgotten was wrapeed loosely around his. I sighed and returned the squeeze. I pulled my key out of my pocket and pushed the door open, letting him walk ahead. He waited just inside the door for me and I passed him, entering the kitchen. He followed, padding behind me quietly. I set my keys down on the table and leaned against the counter, crossing my arms. I looked back up to see him standing just in front of me, looking absolutely drained and miserable. He started to talk anyway.

"Sasuke, I'm.. I'm really sorry you had to hear all that. But--"

"Naruto, you don't have--"

"Sasuke, please. I just want to thank you. For standing up for me when we don't exactly know each other extremely well, and for saying all those things about me, even if you didn't mean them."

"But I did!" I added.

"I know. But, I just wanted to say thank you. Cause, I think today is probably the hardest day I've had in a while." The last part of the statement was uttered shakily. I realized that he was on the verge of some very stressed tears. He looked down at the floor, and you could practically see the world leaning on his shoulders, waiting for him to break down. I faintly realized that outside of the open kitchen window, I could hear some kids laughing across the street and a couple of birds chirping away. _Well, so much for a good day.._

"Naruto.." I stated quietly, and he looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Hmm?" he returned weakly.

"Come here." I said, and reached out to pull him closer and embrace him. Then, his reverie broke and his arms snaked around my back. His hands fisted the cloth of my shirt and he sobbed into my shirt. I rubbed what I hoped to be comforting cirlces on his back. One hand rose up to his neck to rub the back of his head. I whispered soothing words every now and then and let him cry it out.

As we stood in the kitchen, with the sun shining and the birds chirping and Naruto's father being an ass somewhere far away, something clicked in my mind. And I knew, right then and there, that I was holding what would probably be the most precious and fragile thing in my life. There, I came to a realization. It wasn't a concious realization, but I knew somehow, right then and there, that we'd be together. Before it was all over with, Naruto and I would be together.

**SASUKEUCHIHANARUTOUZUMAKISASUKEUCHIHANARUTOUZUMAKI**

I looked to the top of the t.v. where a clock sat as a mere reflex. It read three a.m. I made a 'hn' noise from the back of my throat. I looked over to Naruto on the couch beside me. He sat cross legged shoveling ice cream into his mouth. The day had been long and stressful on him, but after he'd cried it all out, took a nap, woke up and got some food, he'd been close to normal again and I could finally heave a sigh of relief. I hated seeing him hurting it was starting to make me want to go and find his father and give him another piece of my mind. Luckily, when Naruto woke up he just smiled and asked if I had any instant ramen, which I'd conveniently stocked up on upon finding out it was his favorite food. He ate quickly and when he was done I carried his dishes to the kitchen. When I came back, he stood and gave me a hug and a _real_ smile, and the matter had dropped. We'd played video games and watched movies for hours, donig nothing really but goofing off and being childish; something Naruto needed and I was glad to deliver.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto's voice brought me from my reverie. I looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I was just thinking.. You know, we've been spending a lot of time together and all this past week and I really like you, but I don't know too much about you. I mean.. I know how you ended up here and all, but.. like I don't know what your favorite color is. Or your favorite food, or drink, or season. Or if you prefer water or land, or if you like the beach. You know? I mean.. Would you.. Tell me about _you_? Please?" he asked. I blinked. I must be mistaken. Did Naruto Uzumaki just say he really liked me and wanted to know ore about me. About _me_? It was almost absurd, but I felt myself nod firmly.

"Well.. My favorite color is blue." I started, and he nodded and glanced down at the blue shirt I had on before returning my gaze.

"Continue."

"Well.. my favorite food would have to be.. I really like a good burger. From like, McDonalds. But I don't eat them much because they're so bad for you. And I could drink root beer for the rest of my life, seriously." I chuckled and then paused, knowing I was talking in the nervous way I tended to when I told people things about myself. I kept my eyes glued to my lap and I usually picked at loose strings on my shirt or other articles of clothing and talked quieter. In this situation, I picked at a loose thread on the couch pillow and stared at my shoes under the coffee table, though my head was turned in Naruto's direction.

"Um.. Well, I prefer winter actually. I like the way the sun seems to disappear for a few months and the sky is gray and it's cold, but it's also.. nice. Like everything's kind of hidden away in a frost, you know? But anyway. Let's see, I hate the ocean, I really only like chocolate ice cream, I prefer night over day, I hate school and..when I was younger, well actually a couple of years ago, I would sit outside late at night and stare at the stars so long my eyes would burn and I'd wish for something better. Anything..anything better. Where things weren't so lonely.." I felt like I'd said too much.

I didn't even realize I'd been saying things that deep until the words had already spewed from my incredibly stupid mouth. I wanted to eat my words. He said he wanted to know about me, but he didn't say he wnated to know my life story or my deepest thoughts. I looked up to his eyes to realize he was staring at me calculatingly.

"Wh..What?" I asked him.

"Did it?"

"Did..what?"

"Did things ever get no so lonely?" He fidgeted a second before catching himself and halting the movement before waiting calmly for an answer.

"Well, yeah. I mean, lately..everything's really been falling into place. Especially this past couple of weeks." Naruto nodded and smiled. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a very light brush creep across his cheeks.

"Good. I'm glad!" He stod and stretched his arms high above his head. I followed him into a standing position.

"Bed?" I'd already begun the walk to the bedroom, but I saw nonetheless his nod out of the corner of my eye. We both plopped down into the bed, tired and worn out, calm and comfortable and closer than ever. I wasn't sure how long we laid there, but I was sure it wasn't much longer before Naruto's breathing evened out and I was fairly sure he was asleep. I looked over and smiled at the peaceful sight before closing my own eyes and heading to sleep. I was almost completely gone when a weight shift on the bed made me stir and a new added pressure on my chest jolted my eyes open. I looked down to see Naruto cuddled into my side, his arm slung across my chest. I almost chuckled at the cute sight but settled for a smile and closed my eyes once more to try and get some much deprived sleep. Just as I was slipping away, I heard a whisper I wasn't even sure I was hearing.

"Thank you so much, Shashke." His drowsy, quiet voice cut through the silence like a butterknife. I smiled another small smile before returning to my doze.

"You're welcom, Naru. It's no problem."

And his hold on my waist tightened just a little.

**--to be continued. :)**

**1 - ughhh. i can't find it. please, somebody, it's 1:53 a.m., message me and tell me where that little number is in the story? i'm horrible. ehhhh. **

**So, that's it. the end of another chapter. next one might just be the end, but idk. probably not. i probably won't be able to part with it just yet. But anyway, reivew and whatnot and tell me how horrible a writer i am. pleeeeeease. :)**

**Maci **


	4. Perverted Sai and Doritos

**I know. Updates are taking wayy too long. But I'm trying to make sure that for a first multi-chapter fic, it doesn't move wayyy too fast. Ya know? Plus, I've been wayy busy with school. We just got finished with Relay For Life and senior awards and everything, and plus school lets out next week and that means exams, so I've been pretty busy, yeah? But don't worry, with summer coming soon, any work I do should be relatively quick to update. :) I have this great idea for a story (also keeping me from updating) that I've been playing around with, so you can expect that not long after I finish this one. (FYI, that should be chapter after this one. :D) I'm so excited! Summer! And I'm almost finished! I think I've learned a little while writing this and with what I think I'm doing wrong and that kinda stuff, so yeah.. Everything's good. Hurrr we goo. **

**Disclaimer: I only own thongs and hooker boots. No Naruto. :D (I hate you, Brittany, for making me say that.)**

**Warning: A little language, but it's all good. And, it's kinda blehh. But read anyway. And reviewwww. :)**

--

Sunday passed quickly and before I knew it, it was six in the afternoon. Naruto and I watched movies and walked the park a couple of times after waking up at eleven. We grabbed a quick bite to eat of before he decided it was time to go home. I nodded and we started the walk in the direction of his apartment complex.

The sky was a deep orange with purple and pink accents and crickets sang in the grass as we walked at a leisurely pace through the suburban parts of town. It was quiet out and quiet between Naruto and me. It was a comfortable silence that we walked in. One much appreciated after a weekend of Naruto. We reached his door about five minutes later and stood in the silence for a few more minutes. He smiled at me and I smiled back before looking down and back again. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, this weekend has been.. interesting." he said with a remaining smirk.

"Ahh, I agree. It has been quite exciting." I smiled and made a mental note to write about the weekend in my secret journal when I got home.

"So, I wanted to say thanks again. For sticking up for me and all. And of course for putting up with me for a whole weekend. It really was fun, and it meant a lot." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it quickly before releasing it again. My heart soared at the small action.

"It was my pleasure. I know it probably sounds weird, what with the short time we've known each other, but you really mean a lot to me." I couldn't believe the words coming out of my own mouth. He smiled so I took it to not be a bad thing.

"Not weird at all!" He looked really cheerful all of a sudden and I hoped it was because of something I said. I wasn't sure of what to say next and we fell into an awkward silence before he picked it up again.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow at school?" he questioned. I smiled another small smile and nodded.

"Sleep well." I replied, for lack of anything better to say. He half smiled and nodded before wishing the same to me and stepping inside his apartment. I walked back to my place with a big, dumb grin on my face.

--

The first few days of school went well. Naruto and I were growing a lot closer and it was fairly obvious to everyone around us. Every moment that we could be together, we were. Everything was going smoothly. Well, until Thursday.

Thursday morning, Naruto and I were sitting in first block playing tic tac toe in the back of the room when the door opened and the principal walked in. She exchanged a few words with the teacher before walking back out into the hall and returning with a student that I'd yet to see. I studied him for a moment before realising that we had quite a few similarities in our appearance. The teacher, Kakashi-sensei, sat down his book and walked to the front of his desk to introduce the boy quickly before sitting back down. _Sai_. The kid walked back to the very back, where Naruto and I were, and sat down right in front of Naruto. Kakashi resumed his reading and a few short moments later, the _Sai_ character turned around.

"Hi, fellow students! What's up?" he asked, a huge toothy smile planted on him face. Naruto and I looked at each other before turning back to the kid sitting in front of us. Naruto gave a small shrug and threw on a smile.

"Not much. Sai, is it?" he conversated. I studied this new specimen as they spoke. Dark purple shirt, black skinny jeans, checkered vans. Sai nodded and Naruto continued.

"Well, welcome Sai. It sucks!" they laughed and I quirked an eyebrow and smiled. Sai turned to me.

"Well quiet one, what is your name?" The grin on his face was almost sickening.

"Um, I'm Sasuke." I granted stiffly.

"Ahh. Nice to meet you, Sasuke." I nodded in his direction.

"So, are you two.. an item? Or just good friends?" My eyes widened considerably. Was he seriously asking us that? I noted in my periphreal vision that Naruto cocked his head to the side and I figured I'd let him take this one.

"Well, I guess we're just good friends. Right, Sasuke?" He looked over at me and I wasn't sure what the look in his eyes was, but it practically rendered me speechless and I wasn't sure what the right thing to say was. I mean, no one had asked anybody out, right? But that look that he gave me.. It put thoughts in my head. Maybe, contrary to former belief, he liked me like I liked him? It was foolish, I knew, so I shook the thought off.

"Right." I responded gruffly. It was true, as much as I hated to admit it. We were _only_ good friends. Naruto's face remained blank.

"Well, then I guess you won't mind if I tell Naruto how adorable he is, is that correct Sasuke?" Sai asked slyly. I wasn't sure if my face reflected it, but I was fairly sure that I could've killed him just then. My senses finally snapped to attention and I replied grudgingly.

"No. I guess I won't." I was positive that I hadn't held back the irritation in my voice. I'd tried and failed. _Hell, I tried didn't I? Don't look at me like that, Naruto. _

"Great then. Naruto, has anyone told you today how absolutely delicious your ass is in those jeans?" A smirk slid across Sai and I realized that the goofy smile he put on display was just a cover up for the perverted Sai to hide behind.

It took about a nanosecond for Naruto's eyebrows to shoot up and a slight choke to be muffled in his throat. _I don't think I like this asshole._

"Um, n-no they haven't, I'm afraid." Naruto's voice was tight and his eyebrows were still almost lost under his bangs. Sai grinned and his hand shot out to stroke Naruto's hair before he winked and turned around. I fumed. I could feel my face heat up and I clenched my jaw. _Please, someone tell me that he did not _touch _my Dobe just now. Anybody?_

"Sasuke?" My eyes shot over to Naruto, who looked at me with puzzled eyes. "Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes and huffed. _Okay? You've got to be kidding me._ _Some weirdo douchebag just hit on the guy I am deeply in l-- uh, like with. Woah, almost soundy feaky, teenage girl, stalkerish there for a second. _I shook my head and stood heatedly. My chair lurched back and I stalked out of the room, out of the school, and to the parking lot. I unlocked my car and got in, cranked it, but didn't put it in gear. I stared at the steering wheel for a few minutes. _Well.. Shit. I think I may have overreacted. ..Damnit, Naruto. Do you even know you're doing this to me? I can't even think straight. I sound like some love sick twelve-year-old girl or something.. _

I looked up towards the school and could've sworn I saw a blonde head of hair bolt out of the door. I shook the thoughts from my head. I put the car in reverse, backed out of the parking spot and sped out of the parking lot, away from school and the freaky, perverted Sai and the boy who was probably my best friend that kept all my thoughts completely jumbled together.

And as I turned out onto Main Street, I could've sworn I saw somebody very blonde in my rearview mirror.

--

I didn't go to school the next day. I knew it was unreasonable, but I didn't. I didn't feel good, I had a horrible headache, and I especially didn't want to go watch some weird, clone-like kid hit on my boyfriend.Wait, I mean, best friend. _Damn_.

Friday rolled around and i figured it was almost the weekend, so why go today either? I was sitting on the couch eating Doritos and watching tv when there was a knock on my door. I looked quickly up at the clock. _11:00? What would someone be doing here this early? Everybody should be at school.._

I stood and stretched, holding the Dorito bag loosely, before walking drowsily over to the door and opening it. I was a little shocked to say the least. There at my door stoop stood an angry Naruto. He looked very irritated.

"Um, hey." I prayed my words didn't come out in a stutter.

"What the hell are you doing?" I was slightly taken aback. What was up with him?

"Uh, I'm eating Doritos." I held the bag up before continuing. "What are you doing?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, you know exactly what I'm talking bout. Why have you not been to school in the past two days? What's going on with you? You just got pissed off for some reason that day with Sai and stalked out! I even ran out to the parking lot and you kept going! What the hell?!" My eyes were sure to widen. So I _had_ seen the blonde run out of the school building.

"I.. I just left, okay? I don't like that Sai kid anyway. And I haven't felt well. So I didn't go. That's all." I was being stubborn, and he was probably aware of the fat taht I wasn't telling the truth.

"You just left? That's all you're going to say to me? Sasuke, what's wrong? You're pretty much my best friend. What's going on?" With that look in his eye, it was hard to not tell the truth. He was probably the most sincere person I'd ever spoken to and to not return that was hard. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Really, it's--" I was interrupted by the phone ringing in the next room.

"Come in, okay? We'll talk." And I turned to go back to the living room. He followed me and sat down stiffly on the couch. I picked up and was extremely surprised to hear my mother's voice on the other end. I was facing Naruto and at the shocked look on my face, he raised his eyebrow in question. I shook my head and returned to my mother.

"Hello?"

_"Sasuke? Son?"_

"M..Mom? What are you..?" Naruto's head shot up at the word mom.

"_Oh, Sasuke. It's your father..He.. He's.._" It was then that I realized she was crying.

"What about him? What about Dad? Mom?" My voice was a little more frantic than I would have hoped. At these words, Naruto stood, a puzzled expression still on his face.

"_Oh Sasuke! He's dead! He had a heart attack Wednesday night! Your brother and I have been trying to get in touch with you for the past two days, but you haven't been answerig your phone. Is something wrong? Are you okay?"_

"Dead? ...I, No I'm fine, Mom. When's the funeral?

"_That's why I'm relieved I got in touch with you. It's this evening, sweetie. At five. Can you make it?" _

"Tonight? I.. Of course I can. I'll be there."

"_Oh honey. I'll see you at about four thirty then?"_

"Yeah. Four-thirty.."

"_All right. I love you, hon. Bye." _

"Um, yeah, bye." I hung up and stared at the phone for a second before setting it down on the coffee table and looking back at Naruto.

"Well? What's wrong, Sasuke? What's going on?" His eyes were filled with worry and I thought briefly that it didn't fit him well.

"It's my Dad. He.. died Wednesday. And the funeral's tonight at four-thirty. I can't.. Naruto, I can't go. I.. I.."

It was scary. I hated my father for not loving me, for never approving of me, but I'd never felt this kind of sadness. The man that disowned me, hated me, despised me.. but loved me, that played ball with me, that taught me to tie my shoes and ride a bike.. was _gone_. I stood there in total shock, unmoving, my voice having given up on me, before Naruto whispered my name and stepped around the table to pull me into an embrace.

"Sasuke.."

I collapsed into him, falling to my knees and bringing him down with me. I huddled close to him and cried, sobbed, into his shirt. He rubbed circles on my back and I thought of every memory I had of my father, good and bad. I would never make another with him in it, except for any I would have of the funeral that I was obligated to go to.

"Shh, it's okay. Shh. I know, I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Shhh.." After about thirty minutes, my crying ceased.

"Are you okay?" I nodded into his shoulder before pullng back to sit on my haunches.

"Um, can I ask you a favor?" I said it quietly. I wasn't sure if it was inappropriate to ask of him, but I was going to.

"Anything, Sasuke." His voice was soft and comforting, similar to a mother comforting her child.

"Will you go with me? To the funeral? Back home? I can't go by myself. But I think if you go, I can do it." His eyes widened slightly before he smiled a small smile and nodded quickly.

"No problem. When should be leave?"

"Well, it's about a three hour drive so about one if we want to get there by four." Everything I said was, in a way, hushed.

"'Kay. Well, we'll get some real food in you, put some gas in the car and maybe get moving." I nodded and let him pull me up. Mixed in with all the thoughts running through my head, one was the loudest. _Thank God for Naruto.._

--

We left out at about 12:45. Naruto had put gas in the car and told everyone where we were going to be. He'd thrown some of my clothes in an over night bag and some of his own in another overnight bag in case we stayed the night. I got behind the wheel and sat for a moment.

"Sasuke? Are you sure you're gonna be able to do this?" I wasn't sure if he meant drive or go at all, but I nodded and sent him a small smile and cranked the car.

For the next three hours, we listened to pop music on the radio and ate Sour Patch Kids, my comfort food. Listening to Naruto sing along with some girl that was always half-dressed in her videos was enough to make me forget for a moment why I was steering my car down the familiar roads back home. Well, for a moment.

We got there at about 3:50. I turned the car off and sat in silence outside of the house I grew up in. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. There were a few cars in the drive and I recognized one as my aunt's and the another as Itachi's. There were a couple more but I wasn't sure whom they belonged to. I turned to Naruto who smiled a sympathetic smile.

"Might as well get it over with, right? The sooner this is over, the sooner we go home." It made sense and I agreed so I nodded and urged myself out of the car. I closed the door behind me and stood for a moment until Naruto stood beside me. I didn't think I could walk without him standing beside me.

We walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered for a minute so I knocked again. It had been way too long for me to just walk in. Naruto looked around the front yard and back at the door as footsteps were heard. The door was thrown open and I was almost knocked down by someone practically tackling me in a hug. I looked over at Naruto who was looking at the person with incredulous eyes. I looked down and saw a head of long, indigo hair.

"Sasuke!! Oh dead, it's been so long! Almost two years! Oh, Sasuke." I sighed and wrapped an arm around the woman's lithe figure.

"Aunt Mazumi." I said it briskly. I remembered a time when we'd been close. I also remembered a time when she'd walked out like everyone else in the family. Itachi and my mother were the only ones that had really been there in those few months and had been the only ones I missed.

"Come in, son. Come in. Oh, and your.. friend?" She looked at me, puzzled. I could see the question in her eyes. _Boyfriend? _

"Aunt Mazumi, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my Aunt Mazumi. Naruto is a close friend of mine. He decided to come with me, make sure I made it up here safely."

She nodded at the explanation and smiled a bright smile in his direction before leading us through the doorway and into the living room. There on the couch sat my brother, Itachi, who I had not seen in three years. He looked almost just the same, but now he had dark circles around his eyes and it looked as it he'd been crying. When I walked into the room, he stood and looked me over.

"Little brother.." he said quietly. I nodded in his direction. Aunt Mazumi bustled out of the room, speaking of retrieving my mother. She seemed horribly upbeat for the day being what day it was. Of course, she was my aunt on my mother's side. No one in her family had ever particularly liked my father. I watched her go before turning back to Itachi. We stared at each other before he stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. It surprised me, but I wrapped my arms around him. I'd missed him a lot, playing with him and talking with him. He stepped away and looked to Naruto.

"So who's this handsome boy?" He winked at Naruto and Naruto looked to me quickly with a quirked eyebrow. I smiled at his expression before turning back to Itachi.

"This is my best friend, Naruto. Naruto, my older brother Itachi." Naruto nodded and shook Itachi's outstretched hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Naruto. Sorry it's such a shitty occasion." Oh, Itachi always had a way with words. Naruto made a soft chuckling noise.

"It's quite all right. I'm used to shitty occasions." He and my brother smiled and I was pleased that they got along. We all looked to the stairs and Aunt Mazumi and shortly after, my mother, walked down. When she got to the last step and caught my eye, my mother stopped and took in a sharp breath.

"Sasuke!" She ran to me and threw her arms around me. Her words were muffled my the cloth of my shirt, but I could hear her cries.

"Oh son! I'm so sorry! I never should've let him push you away! Look how much you've grown! Oh, my baby." I was uncomfortable hugging her and having her speak to me that way, but I didn't move. I didn't want to hurt her any more than she'd already been hurt. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes before laughing exasperatedly. I looked to Itachi, who shrugged and looked sympathetic. He always had known when I was uncomfortable.

"Oh, what time is it!?" She seemed a lot more forgetful than she had been. I wondered how much she'd changed after I left. Naruto looked at his watch and replied before anyone else.

"It's 4:03." His smooth voice cut through the silence and my mother's eyes seemed to rake over him for the first time. She smiled warmly.

"Well, who are you, young man?" Before I could answer for him, he answered.

"I'm Naruto. I'm a close friend of Sasuke's. It's nice to meet you, Misses Uchiha. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He held her hand between two of his and she smiled a different smile at him.

"Oh, what a sweet boy." She turned to me. "Oh darling, he's so nice. I'm glad you brought him." I nodded and raised an eyebrow. She was acting strange. I guess loosing Dad was really taking a toll on her.

"Yeah, I am too." I said, smiling. I noticed Naruto's slight blush and I was pretty sure Itachi did too.

"You two are going to spend the night, aren't you?" I looked to Naruto and he answered.

"Well, we brought clothes just in case. I guess if Sasuke wants to, we can." My mother turned back to me and I nodded.

"Oh, wonderful! We'll go out to eat! But I think we'll come back after the.. thing and take a little nap before going back out, all right boys?" She smiled at us and we all nodded in unison. Aunt Mazumi clapped her hands and out attention turned to her.

"We need to head out to be there by 4:30, everyone!" My mother nodded and headed to the door. Her, Aunti Mazumi and Itachi led the way, Naruto and I following. This was going to be unbelieveably hard, I knew. Just before we stepped out the door, Naruto grabbed my hand and squeezed it firmly and reassuringly. I looked up at him and he smiled. A lot of the anxieties ebbed away and I took a deep breath. He nodded and led me out the door, following my family.

--

2 Hours Later

I sat in the back seat of my brother's car. Naruto was on one side of me, Aunt Mazumi on the other. I grasped Naruto's hand tightly. Mazumi and my mother, who was sitting up front, were having a quiet conversation that Itachi contributed to every once in a while. Sometimes Naruto or myself would pitch in a little tidbit, but for the most part I sat silent in the backseat.

The funeral was packed. Every row of the church had been full, half were people I knew, the other half I'd never even seen before but it didn't matter. The eulogy was short and formal, the music old and contemporary, but still it was sweet. The burial was the hardest part for me. Naruto knew this, because he right next to me the whole time, holding my hand or keeping his hand on the small of my back. I appreciated the fact that he was there so unbelievably much. Now, even on our way back to my childhood home, he was there for me. I was surprised that the funeral had taken so much out of me. I was suddenly more tired than I had seemedly ever been before.

When we pulled up in the driveway, Naruto grabbed our bags from my car and we all went inside.

"Sasuke, you and Naruto can stay in your old room. Or, if you want, we could put Naruto in a seperate room. But I don't think it should be a problem?" My mother said, wiggling eyebrows at us. I was about to object but Naruto piped up.

"Oh, that'll be fine. Thanks, Ms. Uchiha. We'll see you guys in about an hour for dinner?" Everyone nodded and he turned to me.

"Sasuke, lead the way!" He motioned forward with the bags and I snagged mine and headed for the stairs. We walked up and led him through the second door on the left. I was too tired to notice that everything was exactly as it had been when I left. I threw my bag into the corner and Naruto followed suit. I appreciated how he was taking charge just a tad while we were here. I wasn't sure I'd be able to.

"Are you tired?" I nodded.

"More than ever. Nap?" He smiled and laid down. I fell back beside him and sighed.

"Thank you, Naruto. I couldn't do this without you, you know." There was silence for a few minutes before he rolled over and put his arm around me. I unconciously snuggled closer and he spoke softly.

"Yeah. I know." We both smiled and I fell asleep. I was too tired and felt too safe to have any bad dreams.

--

About forty or so minutes later, I stirred. I looked down to see an arm holding me tightly. I smiled and realized it was Naruto, still in the dress shirt he wore to the funeral. I reached a hand up and grabbed his arm. I smiled as his grip tightened and he nuzzled his face deeper into my neck. I'd never felt as calm as I did then. Things were so simple. I couldn't comprehend what was going on, really. My dad was gone, I was back home, if only for a night, and here Naruto was buried in my chest. It seemed so strangely surreal. Everything going on was spacing me out and I hated to space out.

"Naruto.." It came out in a hushed voice and before I even knew I'd murmered it but he did stir. He blinked up at me cutely before smiling a toothy grin. He sat up and moved to sit on his knees beside me. He stretched and yawned and swang his face back around to wink at me.

"You know, Sasuke. I'm becoming quite accustomed to us sleeping together." I raised an eyebrow and he giggled. _Good Lord, this boy is irresistable.._

"Oh, your innuendos are so hilarious." I replied dryly, but the smile on my face told him I was just playing.

"Ahh, come on Sasuke. I miss my teddy bear. Will you sleep with me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you using pick-up lines? Seriously?" I set a skeptic look in place and laughed my ass off on the inside.

"Well, do you have a mirror in your pocket?" My brows furrowed together. _He's really off subject.._

"Why?"

"Because I can see myself in your pants." He wriggled his eyes at me and leaned closer. _Oh. that's what he was getting at. _

"No. I'm afraid I don't." He sighed in fake exasperation.

"Did you know that I have Irish in me?"

"Uhm, no I didn't know that."

"Yep. Do you have any Irish in you?"

"No, I don't." _What is he talking about?_

"Would you like some?" _That slick bastard.._

"Oh, you're hilariousss."

"Yeah, I've got a million of 'em."

"I'll bet you do. Hey, we should go on down and see if everyone's up and ready." He nodded and we stood, slipping shoes back on, trying to tame hair, smoothing out clothes. I glanced in the mirror than hung near the door, that I'd forgotten hung there and was relatively satisfied with my appearance. I turned and waited for the pretty boy to be appeased before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door, Naruto in tow.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"If I told you you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"Dobe, SHUT UP!!" He laughed hysterically and as I walked down the stairs in front of him, secret smiling too.

--to be continueddddd..--

**Well, that's it for chapter... four is it? :) Yayyy. I hope it's good enough for you guys! Heehee and I am so so sorry it's taken this long but I finally started writing the first chapter of that other story I've been thinking about and I'm pretty satisfied. Plus, THREE MORE DAYS OF SCHOOOL!! And then I'll be out for glorious summer with plenty of time to devout to loyal readers. :) Haha. **

**Please oh pleeeeease review! I think the next chapter shall be it for this story. I'm gonna start writing tomorrow I think and it shouldn't take longer than a week. I've still got exams and everything going on, so BEAR WITH ME GUYS!! Lol. 'Til next time! **

**Maci **


	5. Perfect Endings

**Well guys, this shall be the end of my first Naru/Sasu creation. :) It's been fun to actually take a story and see it to its end, lol. Something I've never been great at. I hope y'all aren't disappointed in what you see in this chapter. I'm writing this author's not before the completion of the chapter, so I'll go ahead and say that if I, or any of you guys, feel that there could be more to the story than what I'm putting in to it, I'll be sure to consider adding another chapter or two, or maybe...sequel? Hehe, any ideas or whatever are appreciated, but I'm fairly sure that this'll be it for me, sorry. I've really got my sight on There's More Than Meets The Eye right now, and if you like this story, you'll probably like that one so check it out? **

**Disclaimer: I think I could probably come up with an extremely creative way to tell you that I don't own anything but the words that flow from my fingertips and the storyline. You know, something really catchy and original and everyone would wish they could come up with a disclaimer that cool. But I can't. So, I don't own jack. How was that?**

**Warnings: Theyyyy're gayyy, folks!! And there's some naughty language!! :) If you don't like either, turn back now, cause you've been warned. **

**  
I hope you guys enjoy this one, and I reeeeeally hope you take just a weee bit of time to tell me what you thought? **

--

When we arrived downstairs, my mother, Itachi, and Aunt Mazumi were standing in the foyer talking quietly about how lovely the flowers were and whatnot. Itachi was the first to look up at Naruto and myself, the women's eyes following.

"Oh wonderful! Everyone's all ready! We can leave for dinner a little bit earlier!" I raised an eyebrow and remembered how Aunt Mazumi was always one to rush through things. Everyone nodded in an exasperated agreement. Well, all but Naruto, who didn't know of Aunt Mazumi's impatience. This time, everyone walked ahead leaving just my mother and I in the foyer. I went to walk ahead, but her voice called me back.

"Oh. Sasuke!"

"Yes, Mother?" She hesitated before continuing.

"I wanted.. to apologize to you, because I know you deserve one."

"What are you talking about, Mom?"

"About letting your father drive you away. It was wrong of me, I know, to just step aside and ignore the verbal abuse he sent your way. I'm so sorry, darling, that I let my baby slip away and I'm even more sorry because I know it may be too late to win you back."

"Mom, really, right now? It's fine. We don't need to talk about it. I always knew that it wasn't you. I knew that you didn't agree with him or his views. I knew all of that. You and Itachi were the only things holding me back here back then, but.. I was just driven to that point, you know? But you? You were never the issue, Mother. I'll always love you. And I know you've always loved me, regardless of the circumstances."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh, Sasuke. All this time I've been so miserable without you. I've thought of you hating me all this time. I thought surely you would for just letting you leave and not fighting for you, as I rightfully should've."

"Mom--"

"Son, the truth is.. I was afraid of your father. I was afraid to defy him, that he'd leave or go haywire! Even still, that should never have.. I should have chased after you."

"Mom? Look at me." I made sure I had her full attention before resuming.

"It. Is. All. Forgiven. I promise you."

"Oh, my baby!" She pulled me into her arms where I all but towered over her by a good five inches. I knew the tears in her eyes weren't falling, for she'd always had problems with crying in front of others, but I knew she was dangerously close to breaking that rule with herself. I was made aware of how much I'd missed her embrace, but it was still a slightly awkward one for me. I wrapped an arm around her back despite this fact and returned the hug because I knew it was important to her. When she pulled away, she wiped away a tear that snuck by her emotional wall and patted my shoulder, like mothers do, wearing that teary smile that moms get when they're happy/sad.

"All right, all right, that's enough of all that!" She gave an airy laugh and swiped once more at her eyes. "Let's get going!" I smiled. She had always tried so hard to keep us kids happy.

I had a foot in the direction of the door before, once again, her voice stopped my process.

"And Sasuke dear?"

"Hm?"

"What's going on with this Naruto boy?" I cursed inwardly as I felt the blush rise to burn my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" She laughed as if the question was near absurd.

"What do you _mean_ what do I mean? I mean, are you in a relationship with this boy?" The blush increased by about fifty percent.

"Um, no Mom, I'm not."

"But you like him, don't you?"

"Um, well.. I mean, I guess but.."

"Then what's stopping you from going out with him?" The blush wasn't going anywhere. Why did mothers always have to pry?

"It's complicated, Mom."

"How?" _Just drop it!!_

"Well, I haven't known him all that long and I'm not sure if he.. well, likes me like that. I mean, what if he only likes me as a _friend_?" I felt partly as if I was speaking to myself, since I'd had the same conversation so many times with myself.

"Hm. I think I have some advice you need to hear, Sasuke. You listening?" There was humor in her voice. I nodded.

"Sometimes, you'll catch yourself in situations where you're completely vulnerable and you'll have to make a decision. And there are always the same two options. Either A- you can close yourself up and not face the decision, and most likely regret it the rest of your days, or B- you can take a chance and lay it all out on the line. And so what if you get a smack in the face? It'll hurt like hell, but hey! At least you'll know." I thought back to all the times she'd given me advice. All the times her warm voice had directed me when I was totally lost, and I felt at home again. _Truly_ at home.

"Just keep that in mind, okay kiddo?" I nodded and allowed her to grab my hand and squeeze it tight as she led the way to the car, Itachi once more in the driver's seat. I could see Mazumi and Naruto in the back, apparently laughing. I guessed that Naruto had told a joke. Itachi looked as if he was straining to hold back a laugh in the front. When my mother and I ducked into the car, no one said anything about the joke or the blush retreating from my cheeks. Itachi backed out of the driveway and we were off.

--

Dinner was not as awkward as I'd expected, shockingly enough. After about fifteen minutes of blundering small talk, a conversation picked up that carried us through desert, even as it skipped from topic to topic. I was startled to find that I wanted it to last longer when I usually hated social situations.

When we got back to the house, Mazumi gave all of us, including Naruto, a bone-crushing hug and a sloppy aunt kiss before hopping in her car and heading for her house a few blocks away. My mother excused herself to bed. We all understood that the day had taken a lot out of her.

"Naruto, Sasuke, would you like to settle into the living room and have some tea?" It still surprised me how much Naruto and my brother got along. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and I smiled.

"Very good. I'll be right back." He strolled off towards the kitchen while Naruto and I got comfortable on the couch. (AN: No, dirties, not _comfortable_ comfortable. The just sat down, for Christ's sake! Hehe.)

"So how are you holding up?" I turned to sit sideways, facing Naruto, to make conversation easier. I was a tad bit surprised that he'd asked, but he was always surprising me.

"Um.. I'm not sure. Maybe we could talk about it later? When we go to bed?" I didn't really feel up to getting into all of the juicy details just yet, what with waiting on Itachi and all.

"Okay. Fair enough. I'd like to say, I love your family. I can't imagine ever leaving people like this. How did you do it?" I smiled at the question.

"It was hard. But my father was so.. You know Naruto, I think he's just one of those people that you have to meet to understand. And I'm not sure I'm sorry that you didn't get the chance. He was so overbearing, I.. I considered a lot of things that I'm not proud of to get out of here before deciding on leaving. I don't like to talk about him, really. Never have. I don't know when he got so overbearing, but I can barely remember a time that he wasn't. Just a few memories.. Things like him hanging pictures I made him up in his office, getting my first ten-speed bike.. I don't know, I guess he saw my 'failure' coming. I probably won't ever know. But you're right.. It was hard to leave Itachi and Mother. Even Mazumi and her sons. But I had to get out. I was suffocating here with him." He nodded in understanding. That was another thing I loved about Naruto. He always got what I was saying. Never any questions, he just accepted me for who I was. How do you not like a person that takes you for who you are?

He opened his mouth to say something when Itachi walked in holding a tray with a pot of tea and three coffee mugs. Naruto jumped to his feet to help him set it down and minutes later, we were all settled in with warm tea in hand.

"Little brother?" I looked up quickly.

"Yes?"

"I've missed you. A lot. I just wanted to make sure you knew. And also that you knew, this time when you leave.. you're keeping in touch." We all laughed.

"Okay. That's no problem. At all." Smiles lingered on all of our faces. It was so nice to be completely comfortable and with two people that I truly trusted.

"Itachi, tell me, has Sasuke always been so shy and broody?" Itachi lauged and nodded. I let out an indignant yelp.

"Hey! I'll have you know.. uhh, I'm not as shy anymore!" Naruto rolled his eyes in Itachi's direction and they shared another laugh at my expense.

"Naruto, that's a wonderful question. Does he still do that thing in his sleep? It was so funny when he was little. He'd talk nonstop about everything he was dreaming. It would be so embarassing for him!" Itachi chuckled at the flashback and Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at me, amused.

"Is that what that's all about? 'Cause the other night when you were muttering about banana hammocks and weiners.. haha, well, I'll leave that story to die with me." I mumbled about mean people and stupid lies and Itachi winked at Naruto. I was a little upset, but to tell the truth I was glad they were hitting it off.

"So, how do you kids know each other?" You could hear the laughter in his voice as Itachi asked this question. Naruto took the initiative and answered.

"Well, I guess school. We've actually gone to school together for a few years and had a few classes together, but I've always been too afraid to talk to him. He always looks so nonchalant and cool, I was kind of intimidated. But a couple of weeks ago, we got new seating arrangements in biology and since he was moved to my table, I figured I'd take a chance and invite him to a party. I didn't think he'd come, actually. I had to talk myself into going 'cause I didn't think he'd be there anyway, but I went and looked for him forever before I finally found him, and we've been pretty close since that night." I wasn't sure which part blew me away the most. _Him _being afraid to talk to _me_, or the fact that he came to that party to look just for me as I had for him.

"Wait, wait, wait. You thought _I_ was too 'nonchalant' to talk to?" I was completely stunned. He simply nodded and I was completely taken aback. I shook my head in near disbelief. Itachi seemed to study the scene before smiling sneakily and moving the conversation along.

"Well isn't that adorable?" I looked at him, irked, but he continued.

"If my opinion matters at all, you guys are cute together." Both Naruto and I sat speechless, eyebrows raised.

"What?" I stuttered out. Itachi looked annoyed at my playing dumb.

"You two. You're a cute couple."

"Um, I think we made clear earlier that we're just.. friends?" I sounded indecisive and Itachi caught on to it.

"Sure, sure. But I think that soon, soon enough anyway, you guys will find yourselves deeply in each other's arms. Or each other's pa-"

"Itachi!!"

"Haha, what? I'm just saying!" I felt my deep blush coming back and my heart beating faster at the embarassment. Itachi gave another chuckle.

"Okay, anyway. I'm done with my tea so I'm gonna run on up to bed. Night guys!" He hopped out of his chair, placing his mug on the tray and stretching. He walked around the coffee table and squeezed my shoulder lighty before adding, in a soft voice,

"It really is nice to have you home, Sasuke." He looked to Naruto and flashed him a large smile before walking swiftly out of the room.

Naruto and I sat in silence for a few minutes with me staring at the doorway Itachi had just walked through and Naruto staring at the tea tray.

"So.. did you want to go to bed now?" I nodded and we both stood. Naruto went on up to the bedroom while I took the mugs and tea tray into the kitchen and sat them next to the sink. I sighed before making my way slowly up the stairs.

When I stepped into my room, Naruto was just stripping off his suit. I felt the blush rising and pushed it back quickly. I walked around to the other side of the bed and began doing the same. I couldn't help but steal glances as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, exposing his tan, muscled chest and stomach. I stared at the bedspread while slipping off my own shirt and unbuttoning my pants and easing them off. When I was left standing there in just boxers, I pulled back the comforter and climbed in, clicking off the lamp next to me on the night stand. I looked over at Naruto climbed in behind me and admired his lovely.. um.. _backside_ as he turned off the lamp on his side and got comfortable.

"Oh, Sasuke, you never answered my question." I raised an eyebrow even though, in the darkness, he couldn't see it.

"Which question?"

"I asked you earlier how you were holding up and you said we could talk later, when no one else was around. So.. how are you, Sasuke?" I sighed heavily and closed my eyes.

"Well.. I did tell you earlier that I didn't know and I meant it. I'm pretty confused. I mean, that's my father, you know? My _father_ is dead. My dad. But, after the years that all he did was put down everything I did or said, I'm having a hard time not getting my anger and remorse mixed up. To be completely honest, I.. I hate to say it, but I'm a little bit relieved. I mean, now I can make an attempt to keep in touch with my family. Am I.. Do you think I'm a bad person for that? For feeling relieved?"

I was afraid of his reaction. I was afraid of what he would think. My voice was tentative indeed. Looking back, I wonder why I was so scared when it was, after all, Naruto. The Naruto, who never judged me about anything.

"Sasuke, wanting to be a part of your family is never a bad thing. Your father made your life a living hell. He chased you away from your home and away from everyone you loved. Parents are supposed to love their children no matter what they do. Sas, I'm fairly surprised that you have any remorse at all for him, other than the obligatory sadness."

"Really? Because for the past hour, the only thought that's been circling in my head is 'Oh my God, I'm a horrible person. I'm almost not sad that my dad is dead. What the hell?'"

"Sasuke, you should never _ever_ feel that way." I sighed a lighter sigh at this. If Naruto said it, I would take it to be true.

"Okay." He made a satisfied 'hm' and I smiled. If you hadn't noticed, near everything he did made me smile.

"What about you?"

"What?" The question seemed to catch him off guard.

"How are _you_ holding up?"

"Oh.. I'm good, I guess. I mean, my dad isn't dead or anything." He said it slightly mockingly, but I wasn't offended. I understood what he meant. 'What do you mean how am I holding up? You're the one everyone should be worried about.'

"Sasuke, I'm really glad you brought me up here. I'm glad to meet your family and see where you grew up. I hate it was on this occasion, but it was nice nonetheless." I turned my head to the side so I could see his silhoutte in the darkness.

"Naruto, I can't imagine any other way I could've done this. And I'm glad you're here, too. Really glad." I was smiling as I said this and I was pretty sure he was smiling as well.

"Well good. Haha, now I'm pretty tired and I know you are, too. So I'll see you in the morning?" I nodded before realizing he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, 'night.." I trailed off and closed my eyes and the room was silent for a few minutes. The rythmic sound of Naruto's breathing soothed me and I was close to sleep when he began to shift in bed. My immediate thoughts were 'oh shit, not again with the restless crap' but I was wrong.

He rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist. My first reaction was to let my cheeks light up but I pushed that down and smiled instead. I brought a hand up to rest on his and closed my eyes once more. Just before I slipped off for good, I heard Naruto's whispered words.

"'Night, Sasuke.."

--

The next morning, I woke up at 6:34. There was Naruto, still with his arm slung haphhazardly over my stomach. The corners of my lips tugged upwards and my eyes shifted upwards to stare at the ceiling above me. I was debating between getting up and drifting back to my dreamland when Itachi's head popped in through the doorway. He snickered and I glared.

"What do you want?" I asked in a loud, gruff whisper. He cracked a cheesy grin.

"I want to show you something," he answered back softly. "Come on." He jerked his head back before creeping back out of the doorway.

I heaved a sigh, the first of the day, before peeling out from Naruto's hold and slipping my undershirt back on before meeting up with Itachi in the hallway. He stood in some bright blue pajama pants with an all-over duck print and I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on." He waved a hand and headed down the stairs. I followed slightly hesitant. He took me down the hall to the last door on the left. An eyebrow joined the other.

"What are we.." We were standing in front of my father's office. He'd always worked out of it and we had been forbidden to go in. Itachi shook his head and stepped in. Curious, I followed.

"After everyone was in bed last night, I felt restless so I came down here and sat for a while. I looked down at the desk and saw a book sticking out of one of the drawers. So, naturally, I pulled it out and skimmed through. You'll never guess what it was." Itachi's eyes were lit up. I could tell he was excited about his find.

"What was it?"

"Dad's journal."

"_Dad?_ He kept a _journal_? I never would've imagined him to be the sensitive type."

"That's what I thought. But I read through it a little more thoroughly and I knew that you needed to read it. Come here." I walked over to the desk and pulled a chair closer. Itachi passed me the book, opened to an entry near the end. I looked up at Itachi quickly and he nodded me forward. I looked back down and began reading.

"_And so, dear journal, I shall finally admit something to you that I never have before. I can feel death inching closer and I want to get this all down on paper so that my son can find it one day and know the reason behind my evil persona. When he confessed to his mother and me that he was gay, I was afraid. 'Sasuke? Homosxual? It can't be!' I thought to myself. I felt that I had failed him, for I had surely passed it on to him. Never before have I admitted this aloud, to myself or anyone else, but I have never had any interest in women. In anyone really. There has really only been one person that I've loved. ..His name was Sota and I met him while attending college. He was my college roommate, actually. We had a deep connection and a love affair that lasted all four years I attended the college. It was perfecct, with no stress or interference. But then we graduated and reality took its toll. And so I left Sota behind, and all the love we shared, and all the passion, and continued on to open my business and meet the woman that would be my wife. I had two sons and the only fear I ever had was that I would pass on the homosexual gene and my sons would have to live with the curse that I did. When my youngest, Sasuke, came to me about his orientation, I didn't know how to react, so I verbally abused him. I guess I thought that if I made him feel guilty for the way he was, he would be scared straight. I'm not sure. But Sasuke had always been stubborn and determined to be himself, so I really just drove him away. My biggest regret in life is losing him and not accepting him for who he was. Shouldn't his father, who went through the very same thing, not have been the most understanding towards him of all? If my son ever reads this, I hope he knows that I always loved him and.. well, Sasuke, I am really and truly sorry. I'm sorry for all the suffering I put you through. Forgive me." _

I looked back up at Itachi, shocked.

"He.. he was.. And he.." Itachi nodded.

"I know. I couldn't believe it. I was angry at first, that he drove my little brother away. But now I'm just sorry. Sorry for him, the man who had to live with that regret.. And sorry for you. Because Lord knows how hard it was for you to know that he didn't accept you. That's why I never told him that I myself was gay. I mean, could he have handled that? Two gay sons, both his fault? I think not." My head shot up once more.

"You too?!" I was incredulous. I mean, holy hell, are all the men in this family friggin _gay_? Oh, sweet irony.

Itachi nodded but didn't continue, so I nodded in turn. We were both startled my a noise at the doorway. We turned to look in unison and saw a half-naked Naruto standing there, yawning and rubbing his eyes like a four-year-old.

"What are you guys doing down here so early?" He looked absolutely adorable and I had very, very naughty thoughts.

"Oh, well Itachi was just showing me something of my father's that he found last night." I passed Itachi the diary and he slid it back in its drawer. Naruto looked puzzled for only a moment before he dropped it.

"Oh.. Okay. Well, who's up for breakfast!?" He didn't even wait for an answer. He bounded off down the hallway energetically, leaving Itachi staring through the doorway as if a crazy person had just been standing there but disappeared before his very eyes and me smiling at Naruto's antics.

"Does that kdi always have that much energy in the mornings?" Itachi asked under his breath, as if Naruto would hear and be offended. I shook my head.

"He seems to have that energy _all_ the time." His mouth formed a perfect 'O' before we both stood and made our way to the kitchen, where opening and closing cupboards could be heard.

--

The day passed slowly and I was grateful. We all took a trip to the nearby park and spent the day throwing a frisbee and talking. We ate lunch at a picnic table in the park and had a nice, cliche day.

When it came time to leave, I was actually a bit sad. Naruto was putting our bags in the back seat and I was saying my goodbyes to Mazumi, who had joined us half way through the day, my mom and Itachi. Mazumi had given me a quick hug and told me not to be so melodramatic, I would be back before the month was out. I smiled.

Itachi, who had always had trouble with goodbyes, had looked nervous before grabbing me by the neck and pulling me into a bear hug. When we pulled away, he looked like he would get teary-eyed soon. He smiled and ruffled my hair, which usually annoyed me but I let it slide. It was a pretty special occasion.

"Take care, okay? Drive safe, brother. I love you." He spoke quietly and I had to listen to hear, but I got the message and nodded.

"You know I will. I love you too, brother." He smiled and nodded once more before walking off quickly to say goodbye to Naruto.

I turned to my mother. She stood in front of me, tears in her eyes and a shaky smile on her face, and I almost couldn't leave.

"Oh, Sasuke. I am so proud of you. I want you to know that. And I really hope you decide to stay in touch. Come back soon, okay son?" She smiled and squeezed my shoulders. I was near crowded out in her comfort.

I smiled an extremely genuine smile, one I had tucked away just for her and Naruto, before pulling her in for a hug.

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks, okay? I love you, Mom." I said into her hair and when we pulled away, she had on the brightest smile I'd seen her with in years.

"I love you. And when you come back, be sure to bring this Naruto with you, all right?" She laughed when I started to blush again and I nodded quickly before walking over to the car.

Naruto was standing next to the car on the passenger's side with the door open. I looked across to him.

"Ready?" He nodded and turned back to my family members standing in a row in front of the car.

"'Bye guys! It was really great meeting all of you. I hope to see you again, soon." Everyone's answers mingled together and echoed with a chorus of joyful shouts. It was the happiest I'd felt in a while, other than the times I was with Naruto.

I shouted, "Bye! I love you guys!" And they returned with "I love you, son!" "I love you, little brother!" "I love you, kid!"

And I smiled, waved, and climbed into the driver's seat.

--

The ride away my hometown was a lot noisier than the ride to it. Naruto chattered constantly about meeting everybody and the great food and the day at the park and how sweet my mother was and how I had inherited Aunt Mazumi's temper and how funny Itachi was and how much we looked alike and on and on and I actually really enjoyed it. Thinking about the last day and a half I'd spent with these people that I hadn't seen in so long really warmed my heart. Naruto kept me laughing the whole ride home and I was very appreciative.

When we got back into town, I looked over and asked him if he wanted to take him home. He shook his head.

"Like I'm going to let you go home and stay by yourself." He scoffed and continued. "No sirree! First, we're going to get to your house and settle in 'cause long car rides tucker me out anyway. Then, we're gonna eat something because you know I'm always hungry." I laughed but he gave me a pointed glare and continued despite. "And then tomorrow, we're going to Neji's party and we're gonna drink and dance and shake some of that stress off your back, because I know it's been a tough couple of days!" His cheeky grin brought a smile to my face. He seemed to catch on to how demanding he sounded and looked back at me with a sheepish, apologetic smile on his face.

"I mean, if that's okay with you. Hehe." I rolled my eyes.

"That's fine, Dobe." He huffed indignantly but smiled, nonetheless.

"Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry for storming in on you yesterday and all and being so.. I mean, I still don't know what was bothering you, but I know it must've been a good reason." I noted the suggestive tone in his voice and figured he was hinting for me to tell him what had been bothering me.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. I noted that we passed his house and I took the next left.

"It's fine. I'm really glad you're so understanding." I said, to avoid further question, and whipped into the parking lot outside of my apartment complex. He only looked slightly irritated before rolling his eyes at my default answer and climbing out of the car. I smirked and followed suit.

To show him that I was truly thankful for everything he'd been doing for me, I fixed us up some instand ramen and snagged him a coke from the refridgerator, which I knew was pretty much his favorite meal. We ate in front of the t.v. in the living room and basically spent the evening watching whatever he wanted to. I didn't spend a lot of time thinking that night, and I figure it was probably for the best. I was so distracted by Naruto's presence that I couldn't linger in thoughts, good or bad, about the past or about Naruto or anything else.

We eventually fell asleep on the couch in the living room, Naruto with one leg slung over the arm of the couch and the other tucked under him. I had both legs propped up on the coffee table and crossed, an arm slung over the back of the couch and the other resting near Naruto's head. Around one in the morning, when I was falling asleep, I thought briefly of the crick in my neck that I was sure to have the next day, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I fell asleep listening to Naruto's light snores and cute whimpers and smiled.

--

"Ughhhh." I moaned loudly and sat up, stretching my legs. I cracked my neck and cursed myself for ignoring my subconcious warnings. I looked over to Naruto lying next to me on the couch and rolled my eyes. There was a rather large puddle of drool next to his head and he had somehow tossed and turned himself completey upside down on the couch.

I glanced to the clock above the entertainent center and frowned. It was only seven o'clock. The horrible sleep I'd gotten on the couch must've left my body rioting. I stood and stretched once again, taking satisfaction in the pops and cracks. I looked back at Naruto and wondered if I should wake him and make him go to bed as well or if it would be best to leave him. He would surely be upset if I tried to wake him, so I gathered him up bridalstyle and carried him with me to my bedrom. I marveled at how the kid ate so much and yet stayed so light.

I laid him down gently and crawled over him and got myself comfortable. I looked over at him and smiled. There was already another puddle of drool forming. I scooted over and buried myself in the pillows before falling asleep.

--

The next time I woke up and checked the clock, it was one in the afternoon. Bright, afternoon sun was blaring in through the window and I cringed before rolling over and pulling a pillow over my head.

"Tsk, tsk. Time to rise and shine, sweepy head Shashke!" I cringed yet again, this time at Naruto's over-joyful voice at the doorway.

Though my words were slightly incoherent for the pillow atop my head, I was sure Naruto made out an almost clear, albeit muffled, version of my next words.

"Don't wannaaaa. Can't make meee. Go dieee!" I whined childishly. I heard him laugh at the door but my drowsiness made me brush it off.

"No, seriously, Sas. Get on up. I made lunch!" I huffed loudly and annoyedly before sitting up and scratching my head, taking in a Naruto still clad in pajamas and sporting ruffled hair. He smirked before winking at me and turning to head for the kitchen. _Damn overactive Dobe. _Though I always found it hard to be mad at him for his exuberance.

I was far from shocked to walk in the kitchen and find two bowls of ramen at the table and Naruto already halfway finished with his bowl. I sat groggily in front of him and ate slowly, wondering how I could sleep as long as I did and still be tired.

As I ate I felt Naruto's eyes on me but thought nothing of it. After a few long moments, I looked up to catch his eyes and see him smiling. I blinked and he stood, still smiling, to take his bowl to the sink. He turned around to lean against the counter and cross his arms. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. It was silent, comfortably so, for a long minute, before he pushed away from the counter and said he was going to shower. I nodded in his direction and turned back to my almost empty bowl.

Soon I could hear the shower running and I sighed. It was undeniable, the feelings I had for him were growing. Spending all this time with him and his intoxicating personality was amost too much for me to take.

_Tell him. Tell him.. tonight._ I cursed at my inner voice. There was no way I could tell him tonight. It was much too soon and besides, I'd practically convinced myself that he didn't like me back in any other way than a friend. _Why would he flirt like he does if he didn't at least like you back a little?_ Well.. I mean, he's flirtatious by nature! He flirts with everybody. _You know damn well he's different with you, Sasuke. Tell him! _I fought with myself for several minutes, turning the situation over and over in my mind until I came to my conclusion. I would tell him at the party tonight. That way, if I were to face rejection, I could lose myself in the crowd and run away without too much embarassment. I would just have to make sure there weren't too many people around.

I heard the shower turn off and stirred from my reverie. I rose to put my bowl in the sink and when I turned back around, there Naruto stood in the doorway, dressed and towel drying his hair. He tossed the towel at me and grinned.

"Hey man, I have some errands to run. Gotta go home and stuff and hit the store. Party starts at six though. Meet you over there then?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds cool man."

"Sweet. I'll see you then!" I smiled and he nodded his head in a half-assed goodbye before snatching his keys off the counter and trotted towards the door. I listened as the door closed behind him and heard his first few footsteps before his sounds were lost in the neighborhood's noises. Minutes later I heard his car crank and could make out the sound of his car backing out and driving away.

I went to the front door and locked it before turning and heading for the shower myself.

--

After my shower, I sat myself down in the living room and flipped through the channels for a while before finding an old zombie movie interesting enough to keep me entertained for at least an hour and a half. When it went off, I turned the X-Box on and played video games for a while. I did stuff around the house and kept myself occupied until I figured it was time for the party.

I looked at the clock and murmered a curse when I realized the party had started thirty minutes prior and I'd promised to meet Naruto at six sharp. I threw my hair to the side and shoved my feet into some old Vans sitting next to the door before heading out. I checked my pockets on the stairs and realized I'd left my phone in the house and had to turn and go back, making sure to lock the door behind me this time.

It was extremely convenient on this night that Neji's house was minutes away from mine, so it took practically no time at all to get there. When I pulled up, there was already a lump sum of cars scattered through the driveway and yard, some parked across the street halphazardly.

I hopped out and jogged to the door, where I knocked a couple of times and stood back to take a deep breath. I wasn't sure if Naruto would be mad or not.

As I waited for Neji or whoever to answer the door, I thought back to the fight I'd had with myself earlier that afternoon. It came rushing back to me that I'd told myself I would tell Naruto how I felt at this very party and suddenly my nerves were more shot than before. I didn't have time to turn that over, for the door was yanked open and I was pulled into a tight hug by an unidentified person.

"Sasuke! So f'kin glad you could make it, mannnnn." With my face buried into the slightly taller guy's shoulder and his arms tightly wrapped around my neck, it was hard to tell who it was but I quickly discerned that it was a drunken Neji that had answered the door. I was slightly surprised that Neji had started so early on his drinking, but paid it no mind as he let me go.

"It's so great to see you, guy!" I smirked as a fleeting image of Neji and the hangover sure to follow the next morning.

"Like I would miss this!" I played along enthusiastically, figuring it easier to let him have his fun than be sarcastic.

"That's the attitude I'm talkin' about! Yeahhh!" I rolled my eyes and he threw an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into the house, stuffed with kids already.

"Alllll right, buddy! Well beer's in the fridge, you know where everything else is, make yourself at home!" At that he staggered off at the yells of kegs in the den down the hall. I laughed and shook my head, making my way to the kitchen to grab a beer and go back to the living room. I skimmed the crowd before concluding it safe to plop down on the couch.

I sat there a few minutes before I was taken by surprise by a tipsy Kiba. He hopped in my lap and licked my cheek, giving me no reaction time to be totally grossed out before he lurched back into a sitting position and going on a min-rant.

"Man, where have you _been!? _I can't even believe this party! Isn't this great!? Oh, I tried calling you the other day, but you didn't answer. I think Thursday? What was up with you, dude?" I was almost overwhelmed at the speed of the conversation.

"My.. um, my dad passed away, man." Kiba's eyes widened and I watched several emotions reign over his face. First was shock, then disbelief, then nervousness before worry, and finally an apologetic face won over his features.

"God, dude. I'm sorry. That's.. God. Sucks. I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"You didn't know, Kiba. It's all right, dude. I just had to go back home and attend the funeral and clear some stuff up. It's all cool now." He nodded somberly and we were stuck in an awkward silence before he piped back up.

"Hey man, Naruto came through here a little while ago. He asked if I knew where you were, which of course I didn't." I felt my forehead squinch up.

I'd forgotten that I hadn't solved that problem just yet. I must've spaced for a few because when I blinked back into reality, Kiba was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Saaaasukeee! Heeyyy! Yooo hooooo!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Kiba."

"No prob. Anyway, he looked a little pissed." I nodded. _Damnit._ He raised an eyebrow but I didn't feel like explaining any further so he just shrugged.

"All right, well, he's here, just so you know, and looking for you. I'm gonna go grab a drink, man. Are you good?"

"Yeah, I'm solid. Thanks." Kiba nodded and hopped off the couch to jog out of view.

I looked to my feet and tried to clear my mind and focus on the task at hand. What to do, what to do.. I could track him down and tell him how I fell before I go totally chicken shit and back out, or I could just put it off all together and hope it's not too late later on.. Hmm.. I rolled my eyes and set my drink down.

_This fucking sucks._

I stood slowly and tugged my black t-shirt down before turning and seeking out Naruto. I started on the hallway to my left. About halfway through the hall, Shikamaru grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey man. What's up?" He spoke slowly and lazily and in my angst, I was almost annoyed.

"Uhh, not much. Say, have you seen Naruto around?" I asked, urging him to get to the point.

"Hmm..Let's see.. Oh, how troublesome.." He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head and recall the last place he'd seen the blonde, if it had even been at this party.

"Oh! Totally. I saw him and that Sai character heading to a room back there. Sai was talking about showing him something or some shit. But he's definitely on this hallway." I nodded and muttered a thanks before passing by him, slapping him lightly on the back and making my way to the first door on my right.

I opened it to find nothing but a made bed and a dresser. The room had a clean and unused feeling about it and I concluded that it was a guest bedroom. I pulled the door closed and made my way down the hall. The next door I opened had two twin sized beds with posters on the walls and toys on the floor. On one of the beds, a couple was making out and I smirked before pulling my head back out of the room and shutting the door behind me.

I made it to the last door on the right opened it swiftly and knew I'd opened the right door upon seeing a head of bright, yellow hair.

"Naruto, I--" I trained off after realizing what I was looking at.

There Naruto was laying on his back in tight, dark green skinny jeans and a checkered shirt with Sai looming over him, one leg lodged between Naruto's. Naruto's hands were on either of Sai's shoulders and upon me entering, Naruto's head had turned abruptly to the side, eyes wide. It was like I was frozen as Naruto tried to rise and push Sai off of him.

I couldn't believe that the very night, the very _moment_ I'd decided to tell Naruto how I was feeling, this happened.

"S-Sasuke..It's not.. It's not what it-"

"Whatever." My voice came out stony and hard as I cut Naruto off. I turned on my toes and made to walk quickly out of the house. I was feeling claustrophobic and devastated as I speed-walked towards the door.

"Sasuke, wait!!" Naruto's words fell deaf on my ears as I continued to push past the people in front of me, anxious to get out and to my car.

I burst through the door and onto the empy front porch and stumbled blindly down the fron steps. Seconds later, Naruto also came running out the door.

"Sasuke, stop! I swear to God, it's not what it looks like!" He was by my side in a minute grasping at my arm but I shook him off and continued the walk to my car. It registered somewhere in my mind that night had fallen and it was dark.

As I pulled off, I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Naruto standing there, still looking frantic. For about five minutes I drove aimlessly and recklessly, taking sharp turns and going no where in particular until it struck me that I should drive up to the hill that looked over the city, where Naruto and I had gone that night and shared glimpses of our past. I didn't know how long it took to get there, but I was sure it had taken a lot longer the first time. I turned the car off and sat for a few minutes, calming myself down and taking everything in. I soon climbed out of the driver's seat and sat on the hood.

Sitting there, watching lights shine in town square, I knew the only reason I'd reacted like I did was because I was so hurt. Granted, Naruto and I weren't even together but we spent so much time together, it almost felt like we were. I needed to talk myself down and rationalize everything.

_Okay, Sasuke. In Naruto's defense, it really could've been something different than it appeared. But what? Ugh. _

What I needed to do was talk to Naruto himself and straighten things out. But would he even talk to me now that I'd overeacted?

I didn't get to finish my train of thought, though, because Naruto's old jeep pulled up next to my car and he hopped out, now with a hoodie on and a downcast face on. I didn't say anything as he walked forward and sat next to me on the car's hood. Before long, he turned to me and sighed.

"Sasuke, let me explain, okay?"

"Hn." I knew he would understand that was his okay to continue.

"Okay, you weren't at the party at six, like we'd said, right? So I was a little mad. And I don't know why, but I know you don't like Sai so when he sauntered up and started talking to me, I didn't mind."

I wasn't sure if his explanation was putting the fire out or fueling the flame, but he continued nonetheless.

"I'd had a couple drinks while talking to him and I guess I got a little tipsy, so that when he said he wanted to take me to the back and 'show me something', I didn't think anything about it."

I felt my anger start to sizzle out. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought.

"We got back there and I plopped down on the couch. I asked him what he wanted to show me and he started laughing. He walked forward and sat down next to me and I was confused untile he pushed me back on the couch. He started to lean down and I guess kiss me, and I tried to push him off and tell him that I like someone else, but he was pretty relentless. And that's when you came in. I swear, I didn't kiss him or anything else with him, Sasuke."

Our eyes were locked for a few minutes before I looked away. I watched the city lights for a while before sighing and nodding.

"I'm sorry." I looked back at him and caught his puzzled expression.

"For.. for what, Sas?"

"Well, for one, overreacting. I didn't really have the right. I mean, it's not like I.. I just didn't have the right. And I guess for making you explain yourself and getting so pissed. I'm sorry." His heavy sigh made me turn back again to watch his face.

"What?"

"Sasuke, I can't believe you. I mean, honestly!"

"Naruto? What are you talking about?"

"It's like you're always on the verge of saying something deep. Like, how you really feel. And then you turn tail and run. You won't tell me anything about your feelings unless we're drunk or it's late and you assume I'll forget or some shit. Why the hell did you get so mad tonight? And why did you not have the right to make me explain myself? Tell me, Sasuke, what you're really feeling!"

I was suddenly very angry with Naruto. I told him plenty about my feelings, and I wanted to let him know about how he was making me _feel_.

"Ugh! Naruto, have you _mayybee_ possibly taken into consideration that what I'm really feeling is scaring the shit out of me?! That I've been afraid of you turning me down if I told you that I've been into you since I first laid eyes on you?! You want to know why I got pissed tonight? Because you're right, I don't like that Sai kid, but only because he hit on you! And no, you and me are not going out, but I swear to fucking God, I wish we were! I got pissed off tonight because I like you a helluva lot and it pisses me off to see anyone but me all over you. I don't even want to _think_ about some douche bag kissing you, hugging you, having you. I didn't have the fucking right to make you explain yourself becasue we aren't going out you shouldn't have to because you don't belong to me and you can kiss who you want to, but I believe the biggest reason I got so fucking angry is because tonight was going to be the night that I told you that I'm _fucking falling for you_ and now it's shot to hell. That's what I'm 'really feeling.'"

Naruto blinked a couple of times before I looked away, afraid of what would happen next. That was way more than I was going to say. It was a long, frightening silence before the next words were exchanged.

"Sasuke?" I turned to look at him.

When our eyes locked, I saw something there that I'd seen many times but couldn't place.

"What, Dobe?" I pushed when he didn't continue.

Naruto and I stared into each other's eyes for a long while before, suddenly, he shot forward. My first, fleeting thoughts were that he meant to hit me so my surprise was near overwhelming when he pressed our lips together. It felt like hours that I sat, paralyzed, with a Naruto pressed against me but in all actuality, it was only seconds before I melted into the kiss that I'd longed for the past few weeks.

It was the perfect kiss. Every feeling, every sensation was wonderful. Naruto's soft lips against mine, the intoxicating smell of vanilla that was him, his warm hand at the nape of my neck. If it weren't for the unneccesary neccesity of breathing, I never would've parted. Time stood still, as cliche as that sounds, for us. I was drunker than I'd ever been, higher than I'd ever been, happier than I'd ever been! And it was all off of Naruto. We pulled away simultaneously, slowly, and pressed our foreheads together. When I opened my eyes, my breath caught. Naruto and I panted, his breath tickling my cheeks. His eyes were closed tight and his lips slightly open.

"Naruto..?" I spoke softly, just above a whisper. His eyes opened slowly and we stared, silent, with only the sound of our breath and the night sounds disturbing us.

"I was mad because it seemed you were always on the verge of telling me you liked me, and you would back out. Sasuke, I'm not sure if it's love yet, but I know I've never liked anyone as much as I like you. If it's not love now, it will be. So no, your efforts aren't 'shot to hell'. Not just yet." I watched him closely for the next few seconds. He looked vulnerable and frightened before I broke out into a huge smile. I was positive I'd never smiled so wide. Naruto looked shocked.

"What's with the face, Dobe?" There was amusement in my voice.

"I.. I've been spending time with you for the past few weeks and longing for you from afar all school year, scared shitless of rejection, to find out that you've liked me this whole time.. All this time I've been wasting my energy flirting iwth you when I could've been wasting that energy making out with you! Hell!" He grinned a beautiful, Naruto grin and we both laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"You're right, Naruto. We've wasted a lot of time. But I think we can make up for it, don't you think?" I winked and he giggled in what I thought to be a flirtatious way.

"Well, let's not move too fast." I nodded in agreement and he continued. "Let's save sex for the second or third date." I scoffed and looked over to him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's not fast at all." I stated, with a sarcastic undertone.

"Exxxactly!!" He shouted and leaned in to peck me on the lips once more. When he did, I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. The next time we pulled apart, he smiled a huge, genuine smile that I returned eagerly.

I turned back to the city, an arm still around his shoulders and holding him close to me. When he laid his head down on my shoulder I rested my own atop his head and sighed a contented sigh. We sat warm and relaxed against each other for what must've been about fifteen minutes before his whisper caught my attention.

"Hey, Sasuke?" His voice was soft, so I made sure to answer slowly.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember the night we drove up here and sat a while, just talking?" Still speaking quietly.

"Yeah, why?" Voice barely above a whisper. I was almost surprised that he could hear me.

"I think it was that night that I knew." Now I was confused.

"Knew.. what, Naruto?" You could hear the confusion show itself in my voice, and Naruto chuckled lowly, whether at my puzzled voice or my ignorance, I wasn't sure.

"Well, duhh. I knew, that night, that we'd end up together. I just knew, y'know? That one day soon, we'd be together and that we pretty much had to for the sake of being happy. So, duh, silly!" I couldn't see his smile, unfortunately, but as he turned and buried his face in the crook of my neck, I could feel it and it crossed my mind that I had everything I'd ever need.

"You know what?"

"What's that, koi?"

"I think I knew too, Dobe. I think.. well, that we were probably made to be together." Naruto pulled away and studied me thoughtfully.

"Teme? I think we'd have been miserable any other way." He smiled at me sweetly and I kissed his forehead before pulling him back to rest in my arms.

"Exatly, Dobe. Exactly.."

He nestled into my chest and I took a deep breath of Naruto, becoming once more intoxicated. I closed my eyes and tuned into his deep breathing. I listened to the crickets chrip and the city noises.

There weren't any problems, any dilemnas. I wasn't worried about anybody or afraid of anything, nothing bad had ever happened and no one had ever judged me with Naruto in my arms.

He was right. About me anyway. I believe I really would be miserable without him. Which is why I was so glad that it was no longer 'we _would be _together' but, finally, 'we _are_ together'. Just the way it was meant to be.

-- The End --

**Well, that's it you guys. The last chapter to We'd Be Together and the longest, I believe. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and gave me honest feedback and advice. I'm extrememly grateful. Now, I ask for you guys to tell me what you think about this chapter and the end of the story and what you think about.. a sequel? What's this? Tell me what you think! And thanks again! **

**Maci**


End file.
